The Other Side of the Moon
by Shadows of a Guardian Angel
Summary: Long before the Volturi ever took power, a breed of vampires was created purely by accident. No one can equal their strength, agility or power. They're indestructible and impossible to destroy. And they're about to receive a new addition, Bella Swan.ExBxJ
1. The Walk

As I trudged up the steep hillside I wondered, _why did I let Edward and Emmett talk me into doing this? _

_Because Edward is impossible to resist when he gives you that crooked smile… _replied my conscience. I mentally told it to shut up.

All of a sudden my hand turns ice cold when I realize that Edward is holding my hand.

"Hello beautiful. Having fun?" He says, with a wicked smile on his face.

_No._

"Yes." I say a little to quickly.

"You're a terrible liar."

Fighting the urge to agree with him, I bite the inside of my check. Edward obviously notices this and a small chuckle escapes his perfectly formed lips.

I walk with my head down concentrating extremely hard on not to trip over anything that lays waiting for me on the pathway which we are walking on.

"When will we be there?" I asked, hoping to draw attention away from the fact that I am really a terrible liar.

"Just to the top of this hill, then we'll be there… Don't worry, you'll love it. It's really spectacular; Emmett and I found it while we were hunting." With that he gave me a soft peck on the cheek, which made my heart erratic, and he picked me up in his strong arms bridal style.

"Edward put me down, this instant! I'm not a child you know. I can walk myself." I complained.

"Well you do have the coordination of a four year old." Said Emmett, who was suddenly standing besides Edward and me.

When we reached the top of the hill Edward reluctantly put me down after my many protest, but held on to my hand.

Edward was right, I did love it. Of course when was Edward ever wrong? It wasn't as beautiful as our meadow, but it was close. Where our meadow was radiant, the top of the hill was sinister.

We had arrived to a place that seemed like it belonged deep in the African jungle. It was so out of place here in Forks that I'm sure if you stayed here long enough you could possibly convince yourself that you are somewhere exotic. Looking up I could hardly see the open blue sky above of us. Between the layers of leaves I could see wisps of clouds and stands of indigo sky that illuminated the forest below us.

Surrounding our heads was an emerald canopy replacing the sky; letting little slivers of golden light though, give the place an uncanny glow. Our beautiful surroundings let off a vibe of mystery; the mystery of undiscovered plants and undiscovered places. The feeling this small jungle gave off unnerved me yet thrilled me.

The three of us were standing what seemed like a cliff that had a hidden path-way leading down below the cliff. You could hardly see the path way for it was mostly covered over by exotic plants that I'd never seen before. Beyond the cliff and pathway I could vaguely see a water fall cascading down towards the small, lucid river that lay beneath us.

Staining my ears, I could hear the cheerless songs of the birds singing all around me, the low chirp of a cricket, and the snap of a twig.

Jerked out of my daze I hear a loud, "BOO!"

I turned around in absolute fright to see who had made the noise but in the whole process I had tripped over my own two feet and was falling to the ground. If Edward hadn't been standing close by I would've hit the ground. But I knew he would catch me. I suppose I'm getting a little spoiled that way.

I looked up to see who had made the noise (Note: without tripping over my own feet).

"Emmett, that wasn't funny!" I cried as I realized who had scared me so easily.

I look over to see Emmett rolling around on the ground unable to stop his loud, booming laughter.

I turn to look at Edward who has a tiny smile on his face and I could see he was trying to keep back the laughter that was inside him.

"Yes… (Laughter) it was!!! You should've seen your face, Bella! It was priceless." When he did an impression of my face I did have to say it was pretty funny.

"Emmett, you're such a little kid." I said while Emmett was still laughing.

"God Bella," said Emmett still shaking from laughter. "You're so hysterical."

I ignored him instead I looked down at the water fall to observe its beauty. When I looked closer I could see what looked like a small cave. It seemed like the water fall was supposed to be guarding it from all living things. It was like a warning to stay away, but I didn't pay head. I was drawn to it, drawn to a darkness that I didn't understand. A darkness that pulled me towards it.

With Edwards's cold hand in mine I turned and asked him, "Can we go down to the water fall?"


	2. The Cave

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF MRS. MEYER'S CHARTERS/IDEAS!!**

Last time:

_I was drawn to it, drawn to a darkness that I didn't understand. A darkness that pulled me towards it._

"_Can we go down to the water fall?"_

This Time:

As Edward led me toward the waterfall, with still laughing Emmett behind us I started to wonder if this was a bad idea. What darkness would be awaiting me there? I kind of wished Alice was here. She would know if this was a bad idea. But Alice and Rosaline were out shopping, Charlise and Jasper went hunting, and Esme went all the way down to Seattle to renovate an old Victorian mansion.

I realized as we got closer to the cave more trees were surrounding us giving it even a more sinister glow then it already had. I suddenly got the feeling that we were being watched by invisible eyes, eyes that were hidden.

I heard a strange noise behind me.

"Emmett, stop trying to scare me. It's not working."

"What are you talking about Bella? I'm not doing anything."

"Then what are you doing?" I replied.

"Umm, nothing really. Actually I'm hoping that you don't fall flat on your face…" in a slightly quieter voice I heard him say, "I need to bring cameras with me more often. The faces… Priceless."

I rolled my eyes (sometimes Emmett acted like a little brother I never had). But I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. And the fact that Emmett wasn't making that noise was a little creepy.

"Come on; let's get up into the cave. You wanted to see it right?" Said Edward.

Once we reached the cave it was amazing what was around us. The little amount of light that was seeping though the canopy outside was reflecting off the water fall into the cave. The walls of the cave were like shimmery waves bouncy around and painting the ceilings with its beautiful blues and grays. As I walked around the cave inspecting it I noticed that the cave was not only shimmery from the reflecting water but glittery. Like small diamonds encrusted into the smooth stone of the cave. Ever where you turned you saw small diamond like things on the wall. It was beautiful.

"Wow. This is amazing. I can't believe I didn't discover this before." Exclaimed Edward. He too was inspecting the cave with pure fascination.

"Me too. I'm really surprise that the town hasn't discovered this cave yet because; this would definitely list under hot tourist spots in Forks." Said Emmett.

While I was inspecting the cave I noticed one dark tunnel leading towards a mysterious alley way in the darker part of the cave. Without bothering to tell the fascinated Edward or Emmett I went down the tunnel. As I groped my way around in the darkness, I felt small engravings in the wall. Maybe if we come back later I'll bring a flashlight to see what it is. I'm sure Charlise would love to see this place. Jasper too.

Again I got that feeling of being watched and I started to hear the same noise I had heard earlier. Now I was starting to panic and I didn't help at all that I couldn't see a damn thing. _When's vampire when you need one? _

I felt a gush of wind above me and citter-chat of an unknown animal. It seemed like whatever it was had flown over me. All I could think of were… bats. Oh my goodness, I hate bats. Of course I really shouldn't be saying that because by boyfriend is kind of like a bat and kind of not. I felt and heard more of citter-chat and gush of wind. Were there more?

Now I was starting to get just plain scared. As I started to turn around I heard the shout of voices I presumed to be Edward's or Emmett. Maybe they finally realized I was gone. I started to head back and ran into a cold, stone wall.

"AGGGGGH!!!!!!!!" I screamed so loud I'm sure it hurt Edward's ears.

"Ssssh. be quiet, it's just me." I recognized the voice of Edwards. But it wasn't his calm and collected voice I was so use to.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"We should've never of come here. We need to leave now." Edward's panicked voice scared me even more then the darkness had. Why would he be panicked, why would any vampire be panicked?

Finally, after what it seemed like forever we got to the end of the tunnel. I must of gone farther then I thought. Emmett was standing not so calm by the entrance of the water fall waiting for us and looking franticly around. He looked extremely relived when he noticed us come out of the cave.

"Come on guys! What's wrong?"

As soon as I said this I felt the presence I had felt behind for the whole day. And whatever it was it caused a look of absolute terror on the almighty Emmett.

I slowly turned around to see what darkness awaited me.

**Don't you love cliffhangers? Well I don't, and I know how you feel. So I'll try to update as soon as possible. Maybe tomorrow but don't count on it because I'm going to the mall with my friend and she's a shopaholic. lol**


	3. Sometimes Bravey Isn't Enough

Disclaimer: I don't own Stephanie Meyer's ideas/characters! So don't sue!!

Last Time:

_As soon as I said this I felt the presence I had felt behind for the whole day. And whatever it was it caused a look of absolute terror on the almighty Emmett._

_I slowly turned around to see what darkness awaited me._

This time:

I turned around to see who or what was behind me having no idea how much this simple little movement would change my life. What I saw behind was something I never would have thought to see, not even in fairytale books. It was a vampire. But not an ordinary vampire that I was so use to see every day. This one struck fear in the eyes of my angle.

He had inky black hair that went down bellow his ears; the black hair with the milky white skin gave him a sinister look. Sinister yet, beautiful. He was tall, taller then Edward and Emmett, he made them look small and making me look tinier then I already was. His eyes we not topaz or red but, black, pitch black. God, he looked creepy and I'm sure I smelt like candy to him. _Great!_

But his appearance wasn't the only thing that was extraordinarily terrifying; it was what was attached to him, to his back. He had wings, black wings. Two thirty foot black wings that were stretched up over his head making a heart shape. The talons on the end of his wings looked like they could cut though diamonds; they could cut though anything without hesitation. I noticed on his fingers that there were long black nails. When I mean long I mean long, they had to be about a foot in length.

I took all this in a matter of seconds and it terrified me. I realized that this certain breed of vampire was a killing machine.

This was the stuff of legends. This is where historians got the myths of vampires with wings that would burn in the sun, this here was a myth. A living, breathing, and terrifying myth.

I heard Edward take a sharp intake of unnecessary breath. Emmett was beside me in an instant. Both of them gently pushed me behind their bulk figures to hide me from view. Or was it to protect me? Either way it was too late. The vampire already saw me, already smelt me. I turned around to see if there was any way of escaping. I knew it was impossible to escape a vampire, but never loose hope. When glanced outside it was dark. I can't believe we've been here for that long. It had to be at least four o'clock when we left. _Time flies when you're having fun (sarcasm)._

I turned to glance around to see what was happening. I could see the vampire. I could see his smile. This wasn't a happy smile, or a smile that you do when you're laughing; this is a smile you only smile when you've found something. It reminded me of James when he first discovered me in the meadow. When James first smelled my intoxicating scent. And I had a feeling this wasn't going to have the same happy ending. Of course, this is like a fairytale. It had to have a happy end somewhere. Hopefully, this wasn't the beginning of the end.

"Good evening." The vampire said. His voice was like nails on a chalk board.

I looked closer at the creature. I couldn't believe what I saw! He had fangs! Two long fangs that were made for piercing flesh and sucking the life from their bodies. Fangs that I'm sure he envisioned penetrating my flesh.

I felt both Edward and Emmett stiffen because of fear. I can't blame them.

"How did three… unfortunate beings come across this cursed cave?"

"We were just passing by. We didn't mean to disturb you." This came from Edward. Man did he sound calm. How in the world was he able to do that; sound so calm and confident. It was as if he was just talking to an old friend. If it were me, my voice would be shaking so bad it would give me away.

"We'll be on our way now. I bid you good night." Emmett stated hurriedly.

"Oh, well now that is not possible." Said the creature.

"Oh, and why not?" asked Edward

"Well, you see, I have not smelt a human like that in over two millenniums. I do not think you have a choice of leaving or escaping. Even if you managed to get out of this cave you wouldn't make it out of the valley… alive."

"If you so much as TOUCH her, I swear to god I'll….!" An angry Edward yelled.

"You'll what? Kill me? It's impossible!! Nothing can kill me! Nothing! You weak vampires think you're invincible. But how WRONG you are. Your strength is nothing compared to mine. Nothing."

As this small battle raged on I began to wonder why he hasn't killed me yet, if he's so strong and wants me so bad why doesn't he do it now.

"Now step aside."

"I'll die first." whispered Edward. "I'll die first before I let her become a monster!"

"Me too." Emmett said.

"That can be arranged." Threatened the vampire.

As soon as he said this, his enormous wings came down and violently shoved both Edward and Emmett to the cave floor. I stared in horror as both of them fell to the ground with enough force to take down the Empire State building. I expected both of them to get up as soon as they hit the ground. Seconds went by without a single movement from either of them. Not even a twitch. Not one single movement to tell whether they were alive or dead.

"Hahaha! Fools." He spat. "What a waste too. If only they had stepped away from you. None of this would have happened. But of course they had to protect a weak human from a cursed and wretched fate. I'm sure it was love that tried to protect you. But love can never over come darkness. It never will"

"What do you know about love? Huh? What? You may be ancient but anyone who has ever loved would never kill someone who is trying to defend they're other half." I put all the hate and venom I could into this sentence. I'll defend myself no matter who's the attacker.

He seemed unmoved from my little speech. He just sighed and took another step closer to me with enough grace to put Aro to shame.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" I screamed. I know it was a stupid question, but maybe it would be loud enough to bring the unconscious Edward and Emmett to their feet. Nothing happened. Nothing was going to happen expect the darkness that was walking gracefully toward me.

"What I want is probably what all vampires want when they first smell you." He growled. "Your blood, little one. No one and nothing can save you now."

With that he came down on me and sunk his knife like fangs into my pearl skin above my collar bone.

As his fangs pieced my flesh, and the warm blood flowed down my back my only thought was, _Death please take me and make the pain dull._

My last glance of what I was sure the last I would ever see of my human life, I saw a disfigured Edward make a move to stand up. His face was in pain and agony when he saw he was too late.

I didn't see anything else because I welcomed the darkness with open arms and didn't come up from the sea of pain for a very long time.


	4. My New Life

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN TWILIGHT/NEW MOON OR ANY OF MRS. MEYER'S IDEAS SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!**

Last Time:

_I didn't see anything else because I welcomed the darkness with open arms and didn't come up from the sea of pain for a very long time._

This Time:

The pain that engulfed me was indescribable. Its red flame wrapped itself around my shaking form like a snake. It tighten its hold on me; almost suffocating me with pain. The lava like fire that was swiftly running though my veins refused to stop. It consumed me from the inside out. The fire was etched in my thoughts, in my mind, and in my heart. Never giving me a peaceful moment to rest. I couldn't keep track of the days or even count that amount of seconds that went by painfully slow because I was lost in the sea of pain.

Though out my excruciating transformation into a vampire, I always felt a presence near me. I tired to open my eyelids to see or even to speak to whoever it was but this proved to be impossible. I couldn't tell if it was Edward, Emmett, or the vampire that had so violently bit me. All I could do in my state of pain was scream. The scream of pain would always echo in my head for eternity. It was echoing though out the cave, vibrating off the walls and back into my ears. Eternity must have passed until finally I awoke to my new life.

Opening my eyes and inhaling the scents that surrounded me I felt whole once again. I felt comfortable in my own pale skin.

All my senses were heightened giving me a brand new out look on the world. Where ever I looked I could see the smallest details in everything. I could count the number of veins on a leaf that was forty feet away. It was as if my eyes could zoom in and look at anything.

I looked though the waterfall, past the canopy of trees and I could see the mountains that were looming behind everything that was blocking it. It was amazing; there was nothing that I couldn't see.

I could hear the smallest of sounds though out the cave and beyond. The splash of water against the rocks, the sound of a cricket, and if I listened closely I could hear the wind blowing gently in the air and the sound that fishes made when they were swimming beneath the small river.

Everything was new and different. I loved it! It was thrilling and intoxicating. I couldn't get enough of the sounds, smells, and sight that I could never have as a human. But I wondered, is this what Edward experienced each and every day?

As I was taking in all my new senses I forgot all about the presence that was with me for who knows how long.

When I turned around to face him or her I was stunned. There were two vampires behind me. Both of astounding beauty. Rosaline would be put to shame if she saw these two vampires. There was no competition what so ever; they would make Rosaline jealous (which I must say is hard to do).

There was one woman and a man behind me. Both had very similar facial features. Probably due to the fact that they were siblings.

The girl had wavy, blonde hair that went down to her hips bones. Her luscious hair glistened in the afternoon sun. Her hair looked as if it had been spun of golden silk. Her features we small and angelic looking. Her pastel skin making her look like an divine angle. The only flaw was that her eyes were coal black giving her a less angelic look and instead it gave her a corrupted look about her. She was extremely lean and tall. Tall enough to be a beautiful model. I would guess her height to be around 5'11; she was also somewhat toned as well. **(I have a picture of her in my profile)**

The man that was standing beside her was so beautiful it was hard to believe he was real.

_He was even more gorgeous then Edward whom I thought no one would ever be as beautiful as Edward. _I thought.

His fair, wavy, blonde hair made him look like an angel because of the way it contrasted with his watery skin. The coal black eyes didn't give off the impression of sinister looking. Instead with the black eyes it made him even more stunning. Strong features and full lips made him extremely tempting to just go up and caress his face. You could tell by the way he held his body that he was very confident and sure of himself. Of course, why wouldn't you be if you looked like that? He was extremely tall. He had to be at least seven foot. He wasn't wearing a shirt so you could see the well muscled chest and defined six packs.

Once I focused on something else then their beautiful appearances I could tell that they were looking at me with cautious expressions on their faces. Like they weren't sure whether I was friend or foe. I wouldn't blame them because I'm pretty sure I held the same expression on my face.

There was an awkward silence between us.

Finally after what seemed like forever the female spoke.

"Umm… Hello. My name is Vallentina. This is my twin brother, William."

William gave a curt nod. I got the impression that he didn't appreciate me being here.

"I am Isabella." I said. "How long did my formation take? I thought it was only three days." When I said this I could see that Vallentina and William were taken back by my knowledge of vampires.

There was a small silence once again broken by Vallentina.

"Oh, you know what you are then?"

"Yes." I replied obviously. "I had really close friends that were vampires."

"Well, to answer your question you've been out for two months." Said Vallentina.

I was taken back.

"You look surprised." Stated Vallentina.

"Well of course I'm surprised. What's the reason for it taking so long?"

"We, including you, are slightly more different then the average vampire." Said William in a low voice almost like a soft purr.

My expression didn't change from the mask that I was wearing know.

"We are extremely different from the vampires you know. We are the stuff of legends. We are what gave the idea to people that vampires really did exist." Said Vallentina.

"How so?" I asked, now a little more interested then I was a few moments ago.

"The reason why we take so long to transform is that we have a lot of other things that ordinary vampires do not." Continued Vallentina. "Such as wings. The wings are what take longest to grow and the most painful to attain. You might think that vampires do not exactly feel pain. But since we have wings, we do. As you notice…" She pointed to the shirtless William and made a motion for him to turn around. He did. I noticed two thin white lines that extended from William's shoulder blades to the top of his tailbone.

"…we have scars on our backs. You have them too. Beneath these scars are our wings. We can sprout our wings but to do so it cause an extreme amount of pain. Every time we extend our wings the scars open to release them. In the process our body looses what little amount of animal blood we have."

"So our wings like, mold into our bodies?" I asked.

"Exactly." William said softly.

Remembering the vampire before who had bit me and his long, leathery wings I asked, "Who was the vampire that bite me?"

Vallentina looked uncomfortable when I asked this question aloud. William was the one who answered.

"His name was, Vincent."

"Where is he?"

"He's dead." Said Vallentina with a watery eyed look.

"How could he be dead?"

"Our certain breed of vampires are indestructible." Explained William. "We are virtually impossible to destroy. Nothing can kill us…"

I cut him off by saying, "If we're impossible to destroy then how did Vincent die?"

"You did not let me finish." Stated William calmly. "Nothing can kill us. The only thing that can kill us is ourselves and the sun."

"I still don't understand."

"When we bite another mortal we doom them to eternity like all the other vampires do. But once we have bitten the human you die. There is no explanation to this but, we just do. The vampires you know can be killed by being shredded to pieces and then their flesh being burned to ashes. Our flesh cannot be penetrated by anything and no fire can destroy us."

"So, the world could end and explode and we would live on?"

"Yes." Said Vallentina. "The only way to rid us of this cursed life is passing it onto someone else. An innocent being who did nothing to deserve this life."

"I have a vague impression that Vincent wasn't very happy with his life." I said thinking back to the angry expression that tormented his beautiful face. "He seemed as if he was in pain."

"He did and did not." Said Vallentina. "There were times when he lived his immortal life to the very fullest. Other times he would drown himself in a deep depression. He was the youngest of us. The most rebellious of us. He desperately wanted to rid himself of this doomed life."

Vincent reminded me slightly of Jasper in a way.

"One of the reasons why Vincent was always angry was that he was viciously bitten. He almost died and his transformation was twice as painful." Explained Vallentina

I winced. How could anything be more painful?

"Around the same time we were bit a man named Rowan was bit too. He was doing the same thing as us, exploring a cave. He hated his life after that. He despised himself. One of the many reasons was that he had a human family back home where he lived peacefully. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he ever hurt them. So he escaped to England and took refuge in an old abandoned church. We found him there and asked if he would kindly join us in our travels. He accepted and for the next two centuries he did travel with us until he smelled Vincent. And bit him pretty much the same way Vincent bite you."

"He never meant to hurt you." Stated William.

I wasn't convinced. I think he did mean to hurt me.

"How old are you two?"

"We do not exactly know our age." William said. "We were bitten such a long time ago it is hard to remember. We estimate a little over two millennium we have been "alive."

"So I guess that you two the first of the vampire race?"

"Yes." Said Vallentina.

"How did it begin then? The way vampires were created I mean?"

Both William and Vallentina made a move to go and sit down and lean against the cave wall. I copied them.

"Well, when William and I were seventeen we went hiking up in the caves near our home in Scotland. We just happened to go into a cave with hundreds and millions of bats sleeping above us. We were oblivious to this fact and continued to explore this mysterious cave. As we were making our way back towards the entrance we were attacked. The bats surrounded us making it impossible to escape. When we realized that we couldn't escape we became petrified and started to panic. I guess the bats sensed this some how and attacked even more fiercely then before. The bite us countless times. Each time inserting small amounts of venom until we almost became their equal. When we woke up from our so called sleep we stayed in the cave for probably half of a millennium."

"Oh." I was a bit shocked at their story.

"I can see you still have more questions." William said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, I do." I said shyly.

"Please do not be shy with us. Believe it or not it has been awhile since we talked to anyone outside our own coven." Chuckled Vallentina.

"Well since there are only two of you how did the other half of the vampire race begin? I mean since you couldn't die…"

"Bats bite the vampires we know. Very much like they did to us but with less venom. Meaning they did not bite their prey as many a time they did us. Making them only half of what they were. These vampires are weaker and their senses are nothing compared to ours. Yes there senses are good but, not like ours." Explained Vallentina.

"You said that the sun can kill us to?"

"Yes it can." William said. "Like the vampires you know, they can go out in the sun. But they sparkle in the process. Well, if we go out into the sun we burn into ashes but that dose not exactly kill us. It kills us temporliarly. We rise three days later, go though the same process we did when we were transformed but a hundred times more the pain. Once you come back you come back a hundred times stronger."

"That was why Vincent was so powerful. First because he was bitten by another incredible strong vampire; second was because he was burned by the sun. Now since you were bitten you will be so strong it is going to be unbelievable. You have no idea how powerful you will become. Plus, we are strong during the day but even stronger at night! It is intoxicating!" Vallentina said this last part with enthusiasm and excitement.

"Vincent also had a power. He was a shape shifter. That is why you could not see him when you first came here. Since Vincent had this power so will you." William said.

"Oh." I was really surprised at this. I could change my shape!

"That is not the only thing you will inherit from him. You will also get his inky black hair and black, leather like wings too."

"Will the wings be as long as his?"

"Yes." Said William. "Maybe even longer."

All of a sudden a mouth watering smell made its way towards my nose. My back stiffened instinctively and I automatically stood up from sitting on the cave wall. My eyes swiftly made it over to the cave entrance.

"I think you need to hunt now. Your eyes are even darker." Stated Vallentina wisely.

Snapped out of this strange state a question came to mind.

I looked at Vallentina.

"What is the color of my eyes now?" I asked.

"Your eyes will always be black now mater what because we are always hunger for more blood." Said Vallentina.

"How do the two of you go out in public?"

"We have powers." William said.

I opened my mouth to ask what they were.

"Which will explain that when you get back from your hunt. William will escort you."

**Sorry it took so long to update!!! I was so busy with school and my social life and basketball practice! Sorry. I'll try to update soon. REVIEW PLEASE IT WOULDN'T HURT!!!**


	5. Notes

I know everyone hates authors' notes but I have major writers block that I can't seem to get past… I will start writing the fifth chapter tomorrow (I promise) because I have nothing else to do (tomorrow being the 4th). But don't count on it being posted! I'm so sorry guys… please bear with me!!!


	6. My First Night of Hunting

**Sorry it took so long to update!! **

**I don't own Twilight!!!!!! Or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters (but I do own Vallentina and William.) By the way, I have a pic of William in my profile. So take a look if u wanna know what he looks like…**

Last Time:

"_How do the two of you go out in public?"_

"_We have powers." William said._

_I opened my mouth to ask what they were._

"Which will explain that when you get back from your hunt. William will escort you."

This Time:

The chilling cold wind gripped at my skin as I ran between the dark trees dodging the branches that were trying to hit me without success. The moonlight illuminating my path before me making shadows dance among the trees. William was far behind but I didn't care, all that mattered was getting to the scent that was screaming out to me. It was making the thirst in my throat burn with a craving desire. My body straining to overcome my prey, every sense I had attained was heightened. The trees were all but a blur when I suddenly noticed my prey.

Before me were two mountain lions dueling with their sharpened claws. Unable to win and unable to lose. Their already open and bleeding wounds made my mouth water once again.

_This should be fun._

As a halted to a stop the two felines summed me up. Deciding if I was friend or foe. I decided to make my point clear to the two observing animals. I concentrated on making my appearance as terrifying as possible. I felt a sharp and burning pain on my back that caused me to scream. As soon as it started it ended and I glanced around to see what I had made of myself. My wings had appeared so I expected so did my fangs. Quickly I reached my hands up to examine my mouth. I felt two large, piercing fangs beneath my cold hands.

The lions stared at me with surprise and curiosity.

A sinister smile appeared on my face as I charged towards my prey.

I leapt to the closest one and attacked. The lion clumsily scraped at me with its claws tearing my clothes to shreds but not even marring my marble skin. The animal roared with frustration realizing my skin couldn't be penetrated.

Suddenly I was attacked from behind by the other mountain lion I had forgotten about. He barely made an impact on my battle with the other. Faster then the speed of sound I turned around at my attacker and rammed my fist into its face breaking its soft skull, killing it instantly. I threw it to the ground ignoring the poll of blood trickling down its neck.

I turned to the other member of the battle to see its dumbfounded expression. I think it was trying to decide whether it was relieved that I had killed its opponent or scared by how violently I had disposed of it.

I would never know because in all but three seconds I bounced on top of the creature making it roar with annoyance. I slashed at its neck slicing it open with my long, sharp nails, cutting the arteries to it brain.

It would be dead within a matter of minutes.

To make its passing to heaven easier I snapped its fragile neck in two; breaking it. Quickly, I brought my mouth to the running of the warm blood and drank it passionately.

The taste was unlike anything I had before. It warmed my very soul, causing my senses to heighten at the taste. My skin crawled with pleasure that was flowing into my mouth. It made my head clear and for a moment I forgot where I was.

Once I was finished I reached over to the other mountain lion and drank its not so warm blood. It wasn't like the other but it was satisfying enough.

"Nothing like the first kill."

I turned around to see who had spoken. It was William who had amused expression on his godlike face. In the moonlight he looked beautiful and serene. He walked closer to me and my dead prey. I looked closer to his dark eyes and could tell they were slightly lighter but still black.

"You've hunted already?"

He nodded once.

"You may want to concentrate on putting your weapons away."

I took his advice and conscentrated on folding my dangerous wings back into my lifeless body. Pain erupted from my back were I estimated where my scars were. Fire ran down my back, I felt a liquid run down my sides and the tips of my fingers cramped with pain. I smelt the same blood that I just had drank from the dead mountain lions. Again I screamed out in agony and pain. The sound bouncing off the trees and back to us.

Thankfully the pain subsided after what seemed like forever.

I glared at William.

"You knew that was going to happening, didn't you." This wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes."

"And why didn't you warn me?"

I looked at him with a deathly stare into his coal black eyes.

"Oh, and what would you have done if I did tell you? Not fold your wings back up? Trust me you don't want to do that."

"Sounds like you've had experience." I said with a grin.

"Of course I've had experience." He snarled. "I watched Vallentina do it. She was the first one to attempt it. After that I refused to do the same. A few days later the weight became unbearable. It hurts worse when you wait longer."

"Humph. You still should've warned me though."

William rolled his eyes at my remark and gracefully laid down on the dewy grass. The moonlight casting shadows across his perfect body. When he closed his eyes I planned on analyzing him more then I had already.

"You should get rid of the carcass you know."

"R-Right." I stuttered momentarily dazzled even though he didn't even glance at me.

I went to the other end of the large field and dug a hole three feet underground to place the dead bodies in. I quickly sprinted back to the lions and put them in their grave and sealed it with dirt.

I looked down at my appearance to see I was covered with leftover blood staining my clothes. Mud was smeared on the front of my shredded shirt and patches of grass stains stretched across my pants. I reached my hand up to the back of my shirt and touched my scars.

What I felt surprised me. Rubbing my hand further up my back I realized blood outlined my ever present scars. I withdrew my hand from my back and brought it to my bloodstained lips. Opening my mouth I placed my finger on my tongue tasting the mysterious substance.

It was the same blood I just finished drinking.

Curiously I walked rather fast to the resting William.

When I got to where he was laying, I too laid down beside him. He didn't even move a muscle. Lying before me was a beautiful statue carved of marble, lying beneath a full moon. Involuntarily my hand drew to touch his marble smooth stomach as it moved up and down in a breathing pattern.

Knowing better I drew my hand back thinking of Edward. _Edward where is he?_

"When you found me William, was anyone there?" I asked.

"No one was there Isabella."

"Don't call me Isabella."

When I finished my sentences William opened his eyes and turned his head to look towards me.

"What do you desire me to call you then?"

"Bella."

"Bella." He whispered. "Bella it is." He gave me a beautiful smile showing all his white teeth. I was momentarily dazed as my gaze wandered down to his lips.

_Stop being dazzled Bella. _I mentally kicked myself for changing the subject.

"Was somebody with you when you went to the cave?"

"Yes. There was." I whispered.

"Who?"

"Two of my vampire friends."

"I am sorry. There was truly no one there."

I nodded and turned my body towards the night sky.

"Why was there blood on my back where my scars are?"

"When you release you wings or mold them back into your body the blood you've attained recently, leaks out. It happens every time." He paused. "Now that I should've told you."

Both of us laughed at this remark. His laugh was a musical twinkling echoing throughout the forest. I could listen to it all day if I could.

He turned to smile at me and in return I smiled back.

"I am glad you are here, _Bella."_

"Me too."

He turned to look back at the sky. Inspecting the golden stars above us. I too looked toward the heavens in happiness.

A silence lingered in the air around us. It wasn't an awkward silence; not the type that you need filled with small talk. But a calming silence. Something you could wallow in for days at a time. It was like this the rest of the night. Laying in the sparkling grass I felt at peace. On of the few time in my life had I felt like this. The other times were when I was with Edward…

_Edward, where are you?_

I banished the thought so as to not ruin the moment I had here, lying quietly in the grass. Listening to the Earth move beneath us. The hum of the wind and the light of the evening stars was an irreplaceable moment. I was glad to be here, whether Edward was here or not.

Both William and I stayed like this throughout the night. Neither of us saying a word. The two of us enjoying the moment of peace. We were like this till the oranges and yellows streaked the sky warning us that the sun was waking up and would soon pierce the earth with its warmth. Regretfully, we stood up and made our way back to the cave.

**I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter! Its mostly a filler cuz of my stupid writers block…**

**Please R&R as always… it wouldn't hurt!**


	7. Wishes

**Ok I know everyone is wonder where Edward is. Please be patient, you will find out where Edward is soon!! Trust me!**

Last Time:

_We were like this till the oranges and yellows streaked the sky warning us that the sun was waking up and would soon pierce the earth with its warmth. Regretfully, we stood up and made our way back to the cave._

This Time:

"Concentrate Bella!" said Vallentina.

"Uggh! I'm trying!!!" I yelled.

The open packet of blood was waiting for me patiently in Vallentina's hands. They were trying to train me to not suck the life from humans. Key word: trying.

"Lets try again."

In the corner of the cave I heard William snicker. I shot him a deathly glare that shut him up.

Once again Vallentina opened the packet of blood that she had acquired from the blood bank.

The overwhelming scent of the liquid reached my nostrils as I stopped breathing. I felt so uncomfortable without my sense of smell, it made me feel vulnerable.

"Good… good. Just keep concentrating, Bella. Your doing great." Complimented Vallentina.

As part of the training William would move around making distracting noises trying to make the training as realistic as possible. I heard him moving around but I was concentrating on the fact of not failing. Not putting them to shame.

All of a sudden I heard the sound of rocks being hit against each other and the sound of thunder outside. I lost all focus and took a deep breath trying to get a sense of my surroundings.

"Bella NO!"

The sweet scent of blood hit my nostrils and I lost it. I charged toward Vallentina, releasing my wings and everything else.

Suddenly I was thrown against the wall by steel strong force. I started to struggle against the force. I was thrashing my wings and screaming at my attacker, whatever it was to let me go. I couldn't see what was holding me down but I decided to beat it.

"Bella, calm down! Concentrate." Yelled Vallentina.

Ten minutes had gone by and I was still held against the wall, smelling the blood coming from the packet. For some reason the force yielded for just the slightest moment allowing me to move. I took the opportunity and sprung at Vallentina with all my might. Vallentina dodged my attack and moved to the other side of the cave. I was about to charge her again when out of now where I was slammed into the wall creating hundreds of cracks around my pale figure.

Out of surprise I let my guard down and folding my wings back up into my body.

"You loose." whispered William.

"What was that?" I yelled angrily.

I looked over at William and Vallentina. Both who had smug looks on their faces.

"It was William." said Vallentina.

"What?"

"Isn't obvious?" Vallentina said this and there was a howl of wind that went though the cave.

"He's able to manipulate the weather." said Vallentina. "He used the force of a category three storm against you. That's how he was able to hold you against the wall and keep you from ripping my throat out."

"Oh." I replied. I put my head down in shame. Suddenly aware of how I reacted to the smell of blood. "Thank you."

"For what?" asked William.

"For everything. For taking me in, for teaching me."

"It's the least we can do for you Bella." Vallentina said calmly.

As Vallentina finished her sentence I crumpled to the cold stone floor. I wished I was back home with Charlie. I wished I could've told him how much he meant to me and how much I loved him. I wished I could talk to my mother, Renee, one last time. Laugh with her, talk to her, and hug her just one last time. I put my head in my ice cold hands, bowing my head in defeat.

Vallentina hurriedly rushed to me. She sat down next to me putting a comforting arm around me and rubbing my back in hopes of making me feel better. Surprisingly her cold touch felt warm to my marble skin.

"Ssssh. Bella, its okay. We're here for you. We're not going any where." whispered Vallentina.

"I know." I whispered back. "I know."

"Let me show you something." Said Vallentina after a few minutes had gone by.

She led me outside where the sun was hiding behind a suspicious cloud. No doubt William was using his powers.

"Now Bella, what do you want to see the most right now? Tell me." Vallentina said, turning to me.

"My mom and dad. And… Edward."

"Bella what you're about to see; I must warn you, isn't real. You understand me?"

I nodded my head with a confused look on my face.

Vallentina closed her eyelids the moment I nodded in understanding. With her eyes closed she looked as if she was in peace. A beautiful angle with a peaceful look upon her angelic face.

Suddenly her eyes opened without warning. I was shocked at the speed of how she opened them but, even more shocked at the color of her eyes. Her eyes were not midnight black, but the most beautiful blue that you could hardly imagine.

"Look behind you, Bella." whispered Vallentina.

I slowly turned around to see what was behind me. There right in front of me was Renee, Charlie, and Edward. All three of them had smiles on their faces. They looked so real as if they were really standing right in front of me. I took a step toward them reaching my hand out towards them.

"Mom… Dad? Edward?" I whispered.

They stood there unmoving, unblinking. The soft breeze slightly moving their hair effortlessly. It seemed like a lifetime for me, just standing there smiling at the people I loved most in the world.

Slowly they faded into the wind. I turned around to see Vallentina and William calmly staring at me.

"I am an illusionist, Bella. I can create things that really are not there." said Vallentina calmly.

"Oh." I said numbly. "Thank you again. I know you didn't have to do that."

"Bella we will do anything in our power for you. We consider you part of our family now." Said William.

I nodded.

"I need to hunt."

"Of course. I think William and I do too. We will come with you."

We ran off into the trees searching for something to hunt.

After about two miles of running I first spotted a herd of four female deer and started to sprint towards them.

"I call dibs!" I cried.

I heard the laughing of William and Vallentina behind me and a small smile played on my lips.

As I ran towards the vulnerable deer they stopped suddenly looking at me with innocent eyes. The most unusual thing occurred. The deer started walking towards me hesitantly.

"What the heck?" I said to myself.

I looked across the field and saw Vallentina looking at me.

"It's your power Bella. You're a shape shifter remember? Your power lures animals towards you. If you want to become an animal, do the same thing you do when you bring your wings out." With that Vallentina turned and ran into the trees.

I concentrated on becoming something I wasn't, something that I could become. I felt a tickling sensation all over my body. For a moment I felt numb all over. Then suddenly it stopped.

I looked down at myself and saw beautiful, black jaguar in my place. I let out a fierce roar and charged at my prey.

When I was done feeding, I easily turned back into my vampire form and headed back towards the cave.

As I went behind the waterfall that veiled the cave from others I was once again awed by the beauty of it. I continued to follow the tunnel that I had so long ago taken and bumped into Edward.

I had later found out that the things I felt engraved on the walls of the cave were only nail scratches made by Vincent when he was struggling to put his wings back in.

The tunnel I was in, lead to another room. Naturally made by the cave. It was humongous probably the size of a Wal-Mart. It was divided into two parts by a thick stream flowing down the middle of it. Cracks on the ceiling were letting small bits of green plants form an out line around it and slivers of sunlight shone though. Vines hugged the cave walls desperately trying to hold on as bits of water weighed them down and small patches of grass were seeping though the cracks on the floor.

I spotted Vallentina and William on the other side of the cave.

Vallentina looked like a small child with her long legs folded beneath her. Her porcelain hands were in the steam trying unsuccessfully to catch the small fish that were dodging her quick hands. She had a frustrated look on her face from which you could tell that she wanted to kill one of those fishes right then and there.

William was just lying down, looking more god-like then ever with his eyes closed. His head was lying upon a rock that seemed to mold around his head.

"Vallentina… William?"

Vallentina's head shot up and William's eyes quickly flickered over to where I was standing. He quickly closed them again.

"Better?" asked Vallentina.

"Much better."

"Good." Vallentina said and she bent her head back down again trying to catch the stupid fish.

"Ha!! I got you!!" Cried Vallentina holding a frantic fish who looked like it was about to have a stroke. "Think you can escape me can't you?" She pulled the fish closer to her face in triumph.

"Ahhh… Vallentina?" I asked.

"I'll show you…" Vallentina grabbed the little fishes fins and started to hold them up in the air. It looked something like a fish with wings. She moved her arms up and down making the fish bob up and down with her movements.

"Vallentina!" I cried.

"What?" she said in a childish voice. She looked a little mad that she was interrupted.

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching."

"Oh."

Vallentina just ignored me and went on flopping the little fish around.

After a few minutes of standing leaning against the wall an idea came to mind.

"Guys, I need to visit someone."

"Umm… who?" said William cautiously.

"I need to go and see Edward."

**Ok guys. I hope u liked this chapter. Its my longest one yet. We'll find out where Edward is in the next chapter. But first I must get at least 10 reviews. I have 15 now so review if u want to find out what happens!!!!**


	8. Tears That Will Never Fall

**I do not own any of Mrs. Meyer's characters, Twilight, or New Moon. But I do own this plot (yes), Vallentina (kool), and William (sigh)**.

Last Time:

_After a few minutes of leaning against the wall an idea came to mind._

"_Guys, I need to visit someone."_

_  
"Umm… who?" said William cautiously._

"_I need to go and see Edward."_

This Time:

There were a few moments of silence after I said this.

"You are visiting someone? A human?" asked a confused Vallentina.

"He isn't human. He's a vampire."

Vallentina stood up saying "May I join you?"

"Of course you can."

I looked over at William who looked irritated.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

William shook his head no in response.

Admiring his beautiful features, I turned my head away from William at the sound of Vallentina's voice.

"Come on lets go. I am so excited to meet vampires!" exclaimed a enthusiastic Vallentina. The more I got to know her, the more she seemed child-like.

"Haven't you met other vampires before?" I asked as we were walking though the dark tunnel.

"Of course I have." Vallentina looked offended. "It has just been a few… centuries since I last saw one. Besides William and Vincent of course."

At the mention of Vincent's name her onyx eyes became watery and I started to wonder whether Vincent and she were more then just casual friends.

I started to walk a few more feet when I realized I was alone in the dark woods.

I looked behind me to see Vallentina crumpled on the forest floor, sobbing dry tears. The moon light hugging her crying form showed me what she really is, a beautiful glowing angel, being ripped apart within.

I rushed to her side like she did for me just hours before. Sitting down next to her I put my arm around her pulling her close to me, comforting her in any way I could.

"What's wrong, Vallentina?"

My answer was a sob and the chipping of crickets coming from all around me.

I comforted Vallentina in any way I could. I rubbed small circles on her back rocking her back and forth to the hum of the wind blowing though the towering trees. After a while I noticed she had stopped crying but I could still hear sniffles coming from her. I stopped rocking her and held her close to me listening to the songs of the birds all around us. Hoping that the sounds of Mother Nature would calm her.

What seemed like hours went swiftly by us with our eyes closed thinking of the past. Finally, Vallentina looked up with me with sorrowful, black eyes. Eyes filled with pain, mourning, despair, and sadness.

"Vincent was my mate and my lover…. It's just so hard for me to not think of him every passing moment. I do not know what to do now that he's dead." She spoke in a whisper that no living human could hear, save for me.

I looked at my friend with pity, vaguely knowing how she felt.

"Before he died we got in a terrible fight. I told him to leave me and never come back."

I was uncertain as to what to say to the women who in these past days had become my friend. How do you comfort someone who has lost their most precious procession?

"But, he killed him… the only thing that was given to me in this life out of love; he took from me."

"Who took what from you, Vallentina?" I asked. Now utterly confused by her last statement.

"My son. Vincent… he killed my unborn son."

Silence echoed the forest as she proclaimed her last line.

"Your son?"

She nodded silently.

"How is that possible?" I asked in disbelief. "I thought vampires couldn't have children."

She looked up at me and said, "Haven't I told you before that we are unique… compared to other vampires?"

"I didn't know we were this unique!" I exclaimed.

A small smile tugged at her lips.

"When the bats bit us the pretty much made us their equal. Equal enough to have offspring."

I was still in shock over this new piece of information.

"Vincent was leaving when you meet him. If he was his normal self he would not have hurt you. But I think that since I told him to leave he felt that his life had no point to it anymore." Vallentina then started to cry after she said this. Sorrow racked her body as she shook in my arms.

"It's my entire fault he is dead! If I had not of sent him out he would still be here and you could have had a peaceful life…"

"Ssssh, Vallentina. Calm down. It isn't your fault! It's no one's fault. You didn't know what was going to happen. No one knew."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" Sobbed Vallentina.

"Vallentina, look at me." I commanded. She responded, looking up at my determined face. "I didn't know that this was going to happen, neither did you. Everything happens for a reason whether it's good or bad. Do you think that Vincent would want you suffering like you are now? He wouldn't want that Vallentina. He would want you to live out the rest of your life in happiness." I paused for a moment letting it sink in.

"Now you can either face the future, or cling to the past."

After my little speech I stood up and held my hand out to Vallentina. She started at it for a few minutes. Letting out a deep breath she took my hand and stood up; brushing off the leaves clinging to her dress. Hopefully she was also pushing the past aside.

When she stood up straight she looked into my eyes and said, "Thank you." With two small steps towards me, she put her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Your welcome, Vallentina." I whispered in her ear.

Standing there as friends in a forest she released me. She nodded and in response we turned around and started to head towards the edge of the forest.

* * *

Both of us burst though the clearing with curiosity filling us. Before us stood before house that I had come to love not only for its extreme beauty, but for the memories it had given me, and the loved ones it had sheltered.

"Is this it?" asked Vallentina curiously.

I nodded in response.

I inspected the surroundings of the house and surprisingly noticed that none of the Cullens expensive cars lay waiting for them.

Vallentina and I came from the side of the house and slowly made our way to the front door.

With the looming house standing before us we walked towards the mahogany door.

I looked at the front porch expecting an excited Alice or Edward to burst though the front door in welcome. No one came out to greet us with open arms.

Scared as to what would await me I grasped the brass handle. Looking at my hand I could see my reflection in it, and it reflected the worry and sense of dread plastered on my beautiful face.

Turning the knob if felt a comforting hand lay on my shoulder. I turned and saw Vallentina give me a supportive smile. I nodded my thanks to her. Not knowing what I would do without her.

Looking back at the unopened door I prayed silently that they were here.

My hopes were shattered when I was meet with a quiet emptiness that now lay inside the house. I walked shakily into the entry way looking around for any sign of the Cullens. Nothing. No furniture, no pictures. Nothing.

I sprinted to the family room. Hoping maybe to see a playful Emmet challenging someone to another pointless video game. Nothing.

I ran upstairs looking in each of the Cullen's room. Nothing.

When I reached Edwards door I knew what lay inside, but I still opened the door.

The room was vacant of all processions. There wasn't any stereo or black leather couch; the only thing that was there were extremely large hole punches decorating the room. The carpet below my feet was ripped to shreds. The large window occupying the room was nothing more then a square hole in the wall; shattered glass lay beneath the once transparent window.

I took a deep breath hoping to calm myself. Instead I was hit with Edwards intoxicating smell that I had become so use to.

Tears stung my eyes; tears that would never fall. My knees threatened to buckle beneath me. I held onto the door frame for support. I need to get out of here.

"Bella?" Vallentina asked from down the hall. "Bella, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Concern was etched into her voice.

"No, I'm not alright."

I let go of the door frame and ran as fast as I could past Vallentina. Crashing though the wooden door I jumped high in the air releasing my wings so I could fly from my past that threatened to crush me.

**Now you know where Edward is… kinda. Hope you liked it! Please review. It wouldn't hurt! I'll try to update soon, depending on the amount of review I get!! **


	9. Moonlight

**I don't own twilight or new moon (thank god!) but I do own this plot (finally), Vallentina (super sweet) and William (sigh!)**

Last Time:

_I let go of the door frame and ran as fast as I could past Vallentina. Crashing though the wooden door I jumped high in the air releasing my wings so I could fly from my past that threatened to crush me._

This Time:

I ignored that pain that stretched across my back as I released my leathery wings. Higher and higher I flew dodging the wind and racing the haunting moon. Looking up at the sky there would be no stars leading the way for others but not me. With my new eyesight I could see beyond everything. My wings pumped the air as I glided across the tree tops.

I glanced down at the forest below me and saw a familiar house. Curiosity filled me as I swept down toward it. As my feet grazed the blades of grass and stay leaves I folded my immense wing back up ignoring once again the pain I felt.

I slowly walked up to the side of the house and saw a parked crusier in the front of the house.

I was home.

I lightly jumped up to the side window and crawled along the house. My fingers greedily stuck to the wooden frame of the house as I rounded the corner. Poking my head around the edge I saw the living room window that looked out onto the street in front of the house. I quietly climbed over to the window.

When I reached my transparent destination I saw Charlie sitting on the couch in the living room with television on, holding a glass of water. He was staring at television screen as the news anchor came on but wasn't really watching it. He took a sip of water; not really tasting it. Every minute or so he would glance hesitantly at the telephone.

Suddenly after minutes of this unusual routine a shrill ring sounded throughout the house.

Charlie sprang up from the worn couch, slamming his cup of water on the coffee table and hastily ran over to the phone.

"Hello…?" He said into the receiver.

"Hello Billy. Have you found anything?" a few minutes of silence followed.

"Okay. See you in a few minutes. Bye."

Charlie hung up the receiver and started to pace back and forth in the living room. You could tell he was slightly nervous as he twiddled his thumbs and kept on smoothing his shirt. This was unusual for a man who didn't like to show his emotions.

A disgusting scent hit my nose as I sat on the windowsill watching Charlie. It reeked of a wet dog who had been in some disgusting type of waste.

Werewolves.

The only thing I could do was run or change my shape. I went with the latter.

Concentrating on becoming something I wasn't I once again felt a tickling sensation all over my body and for a few moments I went numb.

As soon as it had started it stopped. I looked down and saw myself as a coal black raven with weathered feat. Satisfied with myself I looked back into the window.

Seconds went by without a sound from anything. The forest was unusually quiet and Charlie had stopped pacing and was slowly sipping his water.

I looked towards the street and heard the rumble of a car rounding the corner. Soon enough, a white Ford truck was making its way to the front of the house.

I stiffened when I was confirmed that it was the smell of dogs… werewolves.

Three figures got out of the truck. One was in a wheel chair and the other two were of enormous size.

They knocked on the door and Charlie set his glass down and made his way to the front door.

Opening it he said "Come on in."

The three men gratefully came in to the warm house.

"So, have you heard anything?" Charlie asked quietly.

I recognized the two other men as Sam and Jacob. My heart twisted when I saw Jacob remembering the memories we shared together.

Silence followed as Charlie's question rang thoughout the quiet house.

"Well?" asked Charlie once again.

"We found her truck, Charlie. We found it in the river." Sam said quietly looking down.

"We went down to see if there was anything in the truck but the door was open." Sam continued. "We found a bloody t-shirt a few miles down and sent it to the lab."

"Charlie... its Bella's blood."

"No… No. It can't be, she can't be dead. Did you find a body?"

"No." answered Billy.

"She could still be alive!" cried Charlie.

"It's unlikely. She's been gone for over a month. We've put posters all over town, we've put adds in the newspaper. I'm sorry Charlie, but someone would've spotted her by now."

Jacob walked forward and put a comforting arm around Charlie. Tears raced down handsome face.

"Charlie, I'm so so sorry. I wished this never happened. Especially to Bella."

That's when Charlie broke down and fell to the floor in sobs.

"Why… why her? She didn't deserve this!" He whispered fiercely.

"Charlie…" Billy said.

"Go, just please go."

"Okay, but we'll come back tomorrow." Said Billy.

Charlie just nodded.

The three men walked out the door with Sam pushing Billy and Jacob a few feet behind. Sam and Billy were at the bottom of the stairs but Jacob was still at the top. I looked at him curiosly and saw him looking straight back at me.

"Bella?" He whispered so quietly I could barely hear.

I blinked at him surprised. How did he know that it was me?

"Jacob, come on son." Yelled Billy.

He looked at me for a few more seconds before finally turning away. I turned my head back to my father as I heard the start of a motor and the sound of tires against the street.

Charlie got up and went into my old room and wept. I couldn't take it anymore so I leapt off the window sill changing back into my normal form while I was still falling. I hit the ground and walked to the forest clearing.

I sat on a dark, mossy log and laid down closing my eyes; wishing for sleep to come.

Hours ticked by and nothing happened.

I heard the snap of twigs and the brushing of leaves on the forest floor.

Not opening my eyes I slowly opened my wings, this time noticing the fierce pain that went down my back. I felt my fingers contract as my nails grew into daggers. My bottom lips were being tugged at by my fierce fangs that were released from my gums.

Without warning I jumped up into the air so quickly that whoever was there in the woods gasped in surprise.

But, instead of me flying off into the sky I stayed hovering above the fallen log. My wings pumped mightily in the air, breaking down trees because of the wind and also because they were so big they had to make room for themselves.

My long black hair swirled around my chalky face. My hands lay gracefully at my sides as my eyes looked down at the form that was staring at me in complete shock. A cruel smile tugged at my lips as I started down at it.

The figure stepped into the pale moonlight.

"Bella?"

I inhaled a sharp breath at the sound of my name. When I inhaled I was hit with a filthy scent that could only come from one thing…

**Who do you think it is? **

**I expect reviews so please don't disappoint me! I enjoy reading what you guys have to say!! I'll try to update soon depending on the amount of reviews I get! **


	10. Savior

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF MRS. MEYER'S CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN THIS PLOT!**

Last Time:

_The figure stepped into the pale moonlight. _

"_Bella?"_

_I inhaled a sharp breath at the sound of my name. When I inhaled I was hit with a filthy scent that could only come from one thing…_

This Time:

"Bella is that really you?" Jacob asked quietly.

Realization dawned on his face as he looked over me and processing what I was. His body was shaking silently as he looked at me with anger and grief. His unblinking eyes never left my face. A slight breeze mocked us as the leaves were carried away without a fight. Behind me I heard the loud snores of Charlie as he lay in bed sleeping; safe from the darkness outside his house.

I took a small step back preparing to run.

Looking at the sky I realized that it was close to sunrise, and that I needed to find shelter quickly. I took another step back.

"Where are you going? Bella? Don't leave." He asked in a pleading voice.

I took another step back preparing to sprint away from him. I turned the other way towards the street.

"No, Bella!"

I ran into the street not noticing the speeding car heading my way. How I didn't hear it is a mystery to me. I guess I must've been too engrossed on the task to get away from Jacob that I didn't notice.

I heard the screeching of tires as the driver put on the brakes. Steam rose from the street creating a bowl of mist around the car. What would have killed any mortal barely left a mark on my skin as the speeding car hit me. As I fell to the ground I knew what I had to do.

The man had seen my fangs, and my wings. He would become suspicious of me and what I was as soon as I rose from the ground unmarked.

I got up and looked the man in the eye. I was already grieving for what I had to do. If I didn't do it the man would talk and the Volturi would come and kill him slowly.

"Vampires…." Whispered the man

Jumping to the car door I ripped it off. I grabbed the stranger from the seat and with a swift motion of my hands I cracked his neck.

I looked across the street trying to find a place to put the body. I saw Jacob staring at me with pure fear and shock at what I had done.

Grabbing the man and the car I ran. Reaching a small river I threw the body into the water along with the car. I stared guiltily at the small ripples as the man's lifeless face stared back up at me. He still had a look of fear in his eyes as he sank to the bottom of the black abyss.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder as I stood there grieving. I quickly turned around and saw Jacob.

I stepped back.

"Bella… Please?"

"No Jacob."

I looked past him to find an escape route.

Adrenaline surged through me when I saw the sky streaked with blood red and chalky yellow.

The sun was rising.

"Bella. What's wrong?"

"I have to go."

Relining on my wings I jumped up into the air.

I quickly looked around to find any shelter at all to shield me from the sun. It was too late to get back to the cave in time to escape my sunny nemesis.

I finally spotted a large house with a "For-Sale" sign picked on the front lawn. It was about three miles away.

I looked down at Jacob. As soon as I did I raced off. I could faintly hear the breathing of Jacob behind me.

Reaching the front door I noticed no cars parked in front of the house. The flower bed looked unattended and neglected. Dust bunnies littered the front porch surrounding the pots of flowers. Grief filled me as I realized that this house was the Clearwater's. Harry Clearwater and his family. They were moving to get away from the memories that surrounded this house.

I vaguely knew how the felt.

Silently I folded my wings up and retracted my fangs.

Steeling into the house, I closed all the blinds and curtains. If there were no blinds or curtains on the windows I hurriedly grabbed the nearest blanket and tossed it over it.

Covering the last window I caught a glimpse of a dark wolf standing outside on the lawn.

As I ran into the darkest corner of the house I heard the opening of the door and the breath of someone else. Sucking in an unnecessary breath I smelt Jacob and his werewolf scent.

I decided to hold my breath so I wouldn't smell his terrible stench. It was quite uncomfortable not having a sense of your surroundings.

A perfect silence speedily spread throughout the house, settling in the dark corner I had confined myself to.

Hoping to blend in to the warm darkness I closed my eyes and quietly slid down the wall landing on the cold hard-wood floor.

The creak of the flooring managed me to open my eyes reluctantly.

A huge form of a large man stood in front of me patiently with his legs spread apart in a sturdy stance.

Knowing I was trapped and cornered I sighed in defeat. I could easily kill him but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did. Jacob was my friend no matter what I was I would always cherish him as my savior.

With my head bent down I wept.

Jacob cautiously reached down to comfort me shaking slightly. I trusted him so I let him comfort me once again.

He cradled me in his arms as we rocked back and forth. Once in awhile he would whisper words of comfort and silently stroke my onyx hair.

We were both grieving for what is and what use to be.

My savior had returned.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**PRESS THE LIL' PURPLE BUTTON!!!!**

**I KNOW YOU WANT TO….**


	11. Unanswered

**Amazed that I've updated? Yah, me too. ) I'm slightly tired right now so forgive me if this chapter is poop; we're getting closer to my wonderful plot. I just have to figure out how to get there.**

**Don't own Twilight or New Moon (thank goodness) but I am reading Twilight for the third time!**

Last Time:

_Jacob cautiously reached down to comfort me shaking slightly. I trusted him so I let him comfort me once again._

_He cradled me in his arms as we rocked back and forth. Once in awhile he would whisper words of comfort and silently stroke my onyx hair._

_We were both grieving for what is and what use to be._

_My savior had returned._

This Time:

The holding dock that was supporting my frigid body stayed in place till the dead of night. When all but the sound of Jacob's breathing and the swaying of air around us remained. I hadn't sucked in a breath of air since the moment Jacob entered the room. In the dark I could still see his glowing brown eyes stare intently down on my impassive face. I imagined that he was still desperately trying to make this seem as a dream and wake up to the world in which I was mortal and we could be forever friends.

I made a slight impression that I wanted to stand up. Jacob's hold on me gently loosened. I slowly stood up and brushed of the dust bunnies that clung to my tattered clothing.

I inspected the abandoned room around us.

A tan couch with matching chairs surrounded an old, blue carpet that curled at the ends with wear. A small dusty coffee table stood in the center with outdated magazines resting on it. A large tapestry hung on the adjacent wall from me. It had a myriad amount of stunning, pale men and women enclosing in on fierce looking wolves. They were about ten of them; grey, brown, and black wolves of all shapes and sizes. Burgundy blood trickled from the wolves wounds dripping down to the emerald grass. I realized then what it was depicting- werewolves vs. vampires.

I decided then it was best to leave now before anything unpleasant might happen between the man sitting behind me and myself.

Jacob just sat on the hard wood floor not noticing this tapestry because his chocolate brown eyes rested on me; following my every move. Inspecting is a good way to put it I suppose.

His knees were loosely bent up towards his chest and his large tanned hands were resting on his knees.

I made a move to leave.

"Please. Stay. We can still be friends." Jacob whispered.

"Jacob, it's impossible." I said turning around to meet his face handsome face.

His expression became serious; his eyes hard.

"How do you know? How do you know that it's impossible?"

"It just is Jacob. The friendship between our two races has never been thought of; the idea is banished-never to exist."

"We can change that. Nothing is impossible!" Jacob said fiercely.

"Well, this is." I said looking down.

Jacob pushed himself off the aqua colored walls quicly and jumped in front of me. He rested both of his large hands on top of my petite shoulders, which were now exceedingly hard because of the muscle layered upon muscle.

I still held an unnecessary breath to keep from smelling the horrid sent which was radiating off his body.

The warmth of his hands soothed my muscles, relaxing my tense position.

He noticed my relaxation. Jacob still had to bend his head down to speak to me because of my short height.

"We were friends not very long ago. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

I didn't answer. Tears that would never fall stung my eyes black eyes. I refused to answer him; I wouldn't let him see a weakness in me. For Jacob was in fact the one thing that made my life meaningful after the Cullens left.

Silence filled the room as I refused to answer.

"Dammit Bella, it meant the world to me!"

His eyes looked so intense I had to look away before I crumpled down to the floor from his passionate glare.

"Everyday I woke up hoping that you would come, hoping to see you." Jacob declared. "Every moment we spent together is etched in my memory. Thoughts of you plagued my mind! When you "died"… I couldn't grasp the idea of you not being in the world for me to smile with, to teach how to ride motorcycles, or to rescue you from near death experiences."

A smile actually tugged at his lips as he said the last thing. I too had to force myself from smiling at the memory.

I suddenly snapped my head up realizing how close Jacob was to convincing me to stay here with him.

"I have to go." I stepped away from him.

The sky was still painted with the dark colors of night. I had more then enough time to get back to the cave but very little time before Vallentina and William would become curious of were I've been.

"I thought I lost you. Now that I found you I can't loose you again." Jacob declared.

I turned around to walk to the door away from Jacob.

Jacob made one last attempt to keep me to stay.

"What about Charlie? Are you just going to leave him as he is? Suffering every day and night wishing he could see you graduate. Wishing that he could celebrate your nineteenth birthday. Wishing that…"

I didn't let him finish his sentence. I had enough of his talk that was purposely trying to make me feel guilty. I came up to him faster then he could possibly comprehend and gripped his  
t-shirt. I raised his body four feet off the ground. Now he was forced to look down at me.

"You think I chose this life? You think that whenever I see a human being, whose skin is so thin, I could easily slice with my fangs and suck them dry? Don't you dare try to talk as if I can just come waltzing back into my former life as if this life never existed!"

I threw him down to the ground not enough to shatter his fragile bones and kill him, but enough to have him feel it violently vibrate throughout his body to his skull.

"You know nothing." I whispered viscously.

I stood there for a few moments staring down at his heaving form. I turned around and reached out to touch the brass door handle.

"I'm sorry. Your, right I do know nothing." Jacob said.

When he realized where my hand was he quickly stood up again and grabbed my cold wrist with an iron hold.

"This can work, Bella. We can make this work."

I tugged at my arm forcing him to let go of me because I was so much stronger then him it was unbelievable. With a simple push I could kill him easily.

"Meet me tomorrow night in the forest outside your father's house."

His face held pain as I walked out the door with his implied question gone unanswered.

I opened the wooden door, stepped onto the uncared for porch and sprinted. Not knowing myself if I would see him tomorrow night or not.

_Only tomorrow can decide._ I thought as I speed past the pale, white moon, though the shadowy forest, and into my now called home.

**Finally getting closer to the plot!!! You must be getting impatient to find out exactly what is the plot (I would too) but I'm trying not to rush it. I have to describe everything pretty well to get to there, and rushing into everything would ruin the story. And I don't want to do that. I've read many fanfics that have rushed the plots so I'm trying to take my time trying to do it well. Bare with me please!**

**Read and Review!!!**

**  
**


	12. A Short Flight

**Surprised I updated? Well so am I! Part of the reason is that I went to visit my grandmother and grandfather who live in Italy for four weeks, I just never got back on track (silly me).  
So without further ado… the story.**

**P.S: I DON'T OWN TWLIGHT OR NEW MOON!**

Last Time:

"_Meet me tomorrow night in the forest outside your father's house."_

_His face held pain as I walked out the door with his implied question gone unanswered._

_I opened the wooden door, stepped onto the uncared for porch and sprinted. Not knowing myself if I would see him tomorrow night or not._

_Only tomorrow can decide.__ I thought as I speed past the pale, white moon, though the shadowy forest, and into my now called home._

This Time:

That night seemed as if it lasted a few moments, the day passing like a breeze.

If Vallentina and William noticed my quietness they didn't let it show.

Most of the night and day I stayed inside the cave. I found a little niche in the cave wall that was padded with dry moss and sea-green vines. I was able to fit my diminutive form in there just right so that I could sit in it with my back against the wall.

I found this small sanctuary peaceful and calming. I could hear the little steam that ran though the cave, golden sunlight shone through small holes in the stone ceiling above us. Vallentina and William were avoiding these small sunlit slivers as was I.

It pained me that I could never feel the warmth of the sun soaking into my skin or the fear of getting cherry red sunburn on my sensitive skin.

All day I thought of if I should or shouldn't go to see Jacob. I tried to think of excuses that if I went, I may kill him or he may kill me. But I knew this would not suffice. In the end I gave up trying to talk myself out of it because in my heart I still wanted to be friends with Jacob. I still wanted to feel his long silk hair, the warmth of his smile, and the jokes about me and my clumsiness.

_Which is gone._ I thought with a grin.

It was about eleven p.m. and Vallentina and William were once again out hunting. It seemed as if they were always gone hunting. I must be a bonding thing between twins…

For the first time that day I got out of my little crevice in the wall and stretched my limbs with enthusiasm. I was surprised at myself that I was actually looking forward to this.

I cautiously stepped out of the larger cave and into the tunnel afraid that any moment Vallentina and William would come back. I couldn't let them know that I was seeing a werewolf of all things.

Once I was free of the tunnel and went through the waterfall I decided the spread my wings and fly. I still needed a bit of practice and tonight the air currents were just right.

A small breezed tugged at my black hair, my clothes gently flapped against my skin.

I looked down to see what I was wearing. I was still wearing what I wore when I got bitten. My clothes were dirty to the extreme. Grass stains were engraved into my jeans; my jeans had random rips in them I'm guessing from my fight with the mountain lions. Small splatters of blood painted my white shirt and continuing down to my pants.

Well there wasn't anything I could do about it… for now.

I lifted myself into the air and pumped my wings up and down.

There was a hole in the air current that lead for about a mile which I gladly took. The less breeze the faster and easier I could fly.

When the hole in the air current ended I had to work just a little harder against the feeble breeze.

I could tell I was getting stronger and swifter as I flew more and more.

Soon, I reached my father's house. The cruiser was gone and no lights were on in the gloomy house. It was good to know that my father was at work and occupying his mind with something other then my death.

When I reached the forest I folded my wings back up into my body. I could hardly feel the pain anymore.

I sat on a log, closed my eyes and patiently waited.

**I know that was low of me to give you a short chapter when I haven't updated in weeks but it needed to end there. I promise I'll start working on the next chapter asap!!!**

**Read and Review!**


	13. A Warm Embrace

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON; BUT I DO OWN THIS PLOT!**

Last Time:

_When I reached the forest I folded my wings back up into my body. I could hardly feel the pain anymore. _

_I sat on a log, closed my eyes and patiently waited._

This Time:

I lay on the log until I heard Jacob's hard breaths coming from him and the dog-like scent radiating off of this warm skin as he runs towards his destination. I swiftly stand up and brush my legs off with my hands. Clinging leaves and dirt fall the ground as my hand lazily brushes them off.

In front of me I hear Jacob's footsteps make their way towards me.

"Hey." Jacob breaths as he steps out of the cover of trees.

He puts is large hands inside the pockets of his jean shorts. Already I can tell he's uncomfortable with himself being here with me.

"Hello Jacob." I respond instinctively.

His large muscular chest is moving up and down with hard breathing.

An awkward silence spreads betweens us. Neither of us knowing what to say to the other.

In the distance I hear the hooting of owls calling to each other in the quiet of night. I can sense the forest is alive with activity and most of all, with life. I long to join it, to dance in life's embrace, but I resist the urge to give into my intoxication. And so I force to concentrate on the human in front of me. Wondering what on earth drew me to meet him of all people.

"Difficult run?" I tease.

"I guess you can say that." A smile tugs at his lips.

"Now why is that?"

Jacob's smile fads.

"Victoria." He grimly states. "She's still here. No matter what how hard we track her we lose her again and again. Then she'll show up again on our territory and the same process will start all over again."

"What could she possibly want?"

"We suspect that she's still circling for you."

Jacob let this sink in as I process this new bit of information.

"I want to help." I stated firmly.

"W-what?" stuttered Jacob.

"If Victoria is still out there I want to help. I don't want her hurting anyone else."

"I don't know Bella."

My eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Well its just that the pack wouldn't agree with… you know, a vampire working with us."

"Humph. So that's how its going to be."

I turned away from him towards the dark street.

"Bella. Wait."

I turned around to meet his warm eyes that were looking at me expectantly.

"I wouldn't mind if you helped it's the pack, the elders, just everyone but me. I know you could help but she just goes on our territory and vampires aren't allowed to set foot on our land."

An idea came to mind.

"Then I won't set one foot on your precious territory."

A befuddled look came across Jacob's handsome face.

I jerked my head back.

"I have wings you know. I'll just pick her up."

"When will you do this?" ask Jacob curiously.

"Soon."

"Just don't do it tomorrow afternoon, the pack is on patrol."

"Jacob, it's going to be at night."

"Oh… Why?"

A small chuckle escaped my lips.

"I can't go out in the sunlight. I'll burn."

His eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Jacob's eyes softened. "I've missed you Bella. I've missed you a lot."

"I've missed you too Jacob. I'm glad we're able to talk without either of use ripping each other's throats out."

"You know, you don't smell like other vampires. Not the sickly sweet small that usually radiates off them." Jacob pauses to inhale slowly, his noses sticking in the air. "Yes, just like before. Kind of like a floral scent… lovely. That's how I knew it was you before when I was walking out of your father's house."

"Really?" toughly surprised.

"Its nice that part hasn't changed about you." A warm smile spread across his face.

Slowly, Jacob approached me. Then quiet suddenly he wrapped his arms around me and I was lost in a massive bear hug.

His warm skin felt soothing against my frigid temperature. So soothing in fact that it almost lulled me into the closet thing to sleep I could get to. With my face buried in his large chest I closed my eyes as Jacob made no motion to release me.

His abnormally large hands stroked my soft black hair slowly.

A relaxing sigh escaped my lips involuntarily.

Jacob pulled me tighter into his warm and soft embrace. His sweet stroking continued still. My eyes remained closed.

"Ah, Bella. You have no idea how happy your back in one piece. Now matter how alive or dead you are."

And we remained like this for as long as possible for me until I headed back to my home as happy as I had been in a very long time.

Looking back on this night many years later I wonder if I decided not to come how much different my life would have been. I came to see Jacob not knowing how much it would alter my life forever- including his.


	14. Family Matters

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm sick. Sad excuse… I won't give you anymore.**

**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, OR ANY OF MRS. MEYER'S CHARACTERS. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

Last Time:

_Jacob pulled me tighter into his warm and soft embrace. His sweet stroking continued still. My eyes remained closed._

"_Ah, Bella. You have no idea how happy your back in one piece. Now matter how alive or dead you are."_

_And we remained like this for as long as possible for me until I headed back to my home as happy as I had been in a very long time._

_Looking back on this night many years later I wonder if I decided not to come how much different my life would have been. I came to see Jacob not knowing how much it would alter my life forever- including his._

This Time:

My silhouette danced as happy as I felt as I glided though the cave.

Jacob.

Just the thought of him made me happy and excited. I hadn't felt like this for a long time. My human life seemed such a long time ago.

My fingers gracefully ran along the wall as I felt the deep crevices with my soft fingers.

A strong breeze blew threw the dark and haunting hallway as I made my way to the center of the cave.

I ducked my head as I stepped into the large room hearing the trickling of the stream flow though the center.

I took a couple of steps when suddenly I was hit with a force strong enough to send me flying though the air toward the opposite wall. My body tensed for impact. The force that hit me was so powerful that it sent me flying though the wall creating a hole in the cave.

I flew several more feet till I hit the solid ground.

I quickly stood up.

Once again I was pushed by an unknown attacker. But this time I did not go flying. Instead I stayed put realizing that my attacker's hands were greedily wrapped around my neck.

Boldly, I raised my eyes and looked at whoever was my attacker.

Who I saw startled me not only because I knew him, but because of the violent look that was carved across his beautiful face.

"William." I breathed, struggling for needless breath.

"Why the hell do you smell of _werewolf_?" He spat viciously.

I moved my hands up to his which were still wrapped around my throat.

"Take your hands off me!" I spat back.

As soon as I said these words a strange warmth spread into my hands which were laid upon William's, and throughout my body.

A strong wind picked up wrapping my face up with my dark hair.

William's livid face was replaced with a look of panic and his already pale skin became even paler.

His eyes where glazed over in a milky white. Then as soon as I saw it faded and William's eyes came into focus. He hurriedly removed his hold around my throat and quickly shook my hands off of his.

Something was wrong.

The anger that was boiling inside me disappeared instantly as did the wind.

"William? What's wrong?"

His breathing was hard and ragged. His muscular chest was rising rapidly up and down. His long legs buckled under him and he fell softly to the ground.

As soon as his body hit the ground I was at his side in an instant.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

The clouds above us turned dark and menacing.

"How'd you do it?" William asked in a trembling voice.

"How'd I do what?"

"You took it." William said, his voice trembling even more now.

His face that was normally impassive and impossible to read had opened up like a book. I read fear and terror on his face. This terrified me.

Why would the most powerful breed of vampire be scared?

"Took what William?" I asked.

Now I feared his answer.

"My power." He whispered.

Silence hung in the air.

Minutes passed the wind became oddly quiet; just like the silence that separated William and I from speaking to each other.

I looked up to the sky. The cloud that was covering the sun was slowly inching away.

As if testing what William had said was actually true I searched around the small cloud looking for the breeze that was trying to kidnap it from its prison.

After moments of scanning the sky I found the current which was pulling it in the direction of the breeze I couldn't even feel.

I reached my hands up cupping it around the form of the cloud and moved my hands to the right.

And as I did so the cloud stayed cupped between my hands.

I had moved it back blocking the sun better then before.

I looked down at my hands in alarm. I quickly left William side and stood up, still staring at my hands.

At that moment in time I realized what had happened.

Not only did I inherit Vincent rare gift of shape shifting, but I also brought one of my own into my vampirism.

A scream descended upon the silence and I was pulled away from the thoughts I was so immersed in.

I looked up and saw Vallentina standing at the new hole in the wall. It was her scream that I had heard.

Her dark eyes quickly flicked between me and her twin brother.

The hole in the wall, William on the ground unable to move, me standing over him; her thoughts were quickly stringing together the wrong idea.

"What have you done to my brother?" She screamed.

I looked straight at her expecting to see her beautiful face when for the third time that day I was pushed by a vampire.

As I was flying though the air my wings unfolded, my fangs extended, and my nails unraveled.

"How dare you attack my brother!" Vallentina screamed again.

Her wings had unfolded too. Instead of having dark leathery ones like I had, she had soft tan ones. So transparent the small amount of light reflecting off the blue sky shown through her flexible wings.

She started to sprint towards me. I knew that if I did not stop her we would both be seriously injured.

Just when she was going to hit me again I stepped aside. And Vallentina, who was running so amazingly fast, couldn't stop herself. And she ran right by me. Instead of letting her go past me and giving her the chance to double back I grabbed her arm, pulled her in front of me and lifted her above my head.

I ran to the cave wall and pinned her there.

"Vallentina! Stop this, this instant!" I commanded.

Her mouth did not move but neither did the anger that possessed her features.

Her wings tried to move between us to push me off her. I caught this silent move from the corner of my eye and had to use my own wings to gently but forcibly pin her beautiful wings to the cave wall; just as she was.

"Let me explain." I pleaded.

"Explain what? How you attacked my brother?" She spat.

"Let her explain, Vallentina." Said William who was now standing beside.

He still was pale but his face no longer held the fear that it did before.

At the sight of her brother Vallentina relaxed her wings and relaxed her face also.

I loosened my grip on her shoulders and stepped away from the stone wall.

William explained to Vallentina how and why he attacked me.

He explained that when my hands touched his everything went hazing and fuzzy. Then he could see again. He said he felt his power leaking though his hands into mine as I tried to release the hold he had on my neck.

Vallentina's dark eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"She consumes other's power by touch." William stated calmly.

What he said I know was nothing but the truth.

"But the question is…" continued William. "…is she able to return one's gift?"

I met William gaze and slowly walked up to him.

I gently pressed my fingers to the place where his heart use to be and the warmth once again spread though my body. But this time it was different. Instead of staying it leaked though my fingers back into William's body.

A soft glow radiated from my delicate fingers.

And once again, as soon as this warmth started it stopped and William's body relaxed.

"Umm. Better." A smile stretched across his lips. "Much better."

"Good." I said.

Vallentina walked over to he twin brother.

"I am incredibly sorry, Bella. And I understand if you never forgive me." Her eyes were pleading and I knew that she truly was sorry for her actions.

"Apology accepted."

A beautiful smile graced Vallentina face as did mine.

I knew I would've done the same thing, come to the same conclusions (given the circumstances) and I would have attacked the person I thought was my family member's attacker.

"That doesn't explain though why you reeked of werewolf when you walked into the cave."

I looked at William.

"No it doesn't."

I walked back though the hole in the cave wall and sat down. Vallentina and William followed me. They too sat down across from me.

I told them everything. How Jacob was my best friend and a werewolf in my human life. About him being my safety dock once Edward had left. About James, Victoria, Laurent, and even theVolterra. I also spoke about the Cullens.

"These meetings you have with this werewolf…" Said William after I told both he and Vallentina everything, "…are unwise and dangerous."

"How could he be dangerous? Nothing can hurt us."

"Your being ignorant, Bella. There are numerous things he could do that have nothing to do with being dangerous physically. He could expose us, he could tell the Volterra, and if a mysterious death is to occur he could blame it on you. If he tells the Volterra or words reaches them about you they will find you and capture you." William explained.

"But I could fight them."

"You could. But there are little over two thousand Volterra followers each and every one with extraordinary powers. If they bring all of them, which they will, you stand no match against them." William said.

"I am immune to vampire powers." I stated.

"You may be, but are you immune to William's power? Mine?" Vallentina asked. Her dark eyes looking into my own.

"There are types of powers, Bella, like William's and mine that none of us can escape or be immune to. Powers that the Volterra have and will use against you to imprison you." Vallentina continued.

I nodded my head finally understanding.

I looked down at the dirty cloth that covered my body as thoughts raced across my mind.

"You must stop seeing this Jacob." William stated calmly.

I did not answer. I knew they would ask this of me and I knew I could not comply.

Both of them took my silence for agreement and stood up.

I looked up.

"I am going to steal some new clothes for you Bella." Vallentina said. "It has been over half a year that you've been in the same clothes. I believe it is time for some new ones."

I smiled up at her.

"Thank you." I said.

She smiled back at me before leaving the cave.

I stood up and smoothed my hair flat. Taking a few twigs and leafs that had gotten stuck in my hair small brawl with my two family members out.

Glancing over to the small tunnel leading out into the forest I saw William walking away.

"I am going hunting. Do you wish to join me?" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Of course I'll join you."

I sprinted to his side and realized that Vallentina had already sped off to steal some clothes.

As soon as I caught up to him he took off at a dead run. And I, being competitive sprinted off after him willing myself to catch the prey before he could even smell it.

When William and I had finished our so called "meal" he realized I wished to stay relax in the forest and ran back to the cave.

I walked human pace in the forest with my eyes closed.

I didn't worry about tripping for I knew that my reflexes would save me.

After a time when I realized that my feet were taking me up a steep hill did I look up.

Who knew how long I had been lost in thought; not really knowing where my feet were taking me.

It was dark now. The sky shown with bright freckles as the stars slowly came into view.

A high pitched scream came from behind me. This was not the scream of surprise when some one decides to scare you, but a scream of terror. A scream that tells every one in hearing distance that they are in danger.

The scream was cut off and I knew something terrible had happened.

I ran towards the sound as fast as I could possibly could go.

I reached a man made trail and spotted newly fresh tracks that could only be made by some one that had ran this trail only moments before.

My feet stopped, and I inhaled the scents around me and immersed myself in my intoxication.

As I immersed my self everything became clearer to me then it had before.

I could hear the sound of a creature sucking on another being.

My eyes followed the trail and suddenly I spotted a head of red hair; and beneath this red hair lied a body I knew only to well.

"Victoria!" I screamed.

She looked up at me. Blood trickled down her mouth. Her pale fingers were still clutching the dead form of the body she had been feeding off of.

Her eyes meet my cold dead ones. A sickly smile met her lips as she thought a simple vampire had interrupted her.

If I was just a normal vampire I would run as fast as I could. But I was far from normal.

She got up dropped the dead body carelessly to the ground.

"You're either very stupid or very careless." Sneered Victoria.

She slowly walked towards me crouched down in a stance in knew to be one that is ready to fight.

"Don't recognize me Victoria." I asked.

Victoria stopped walking but didn't straighten up from her predatory stance.

Her eyes studied my face more carefully then she had before.

"Isabella."

"Yes."

"Even better."

Victoria resumed walking towards me.

I to got ready for battle, but not like she did.

My wings had been released from there fleshy prison, my fangs extended, and my nails extracted.

"Better now?" I spat at her.

Her face that looked so smug moments before was wiped clean off her.

"No." She whispered. "It's impossible."

Fear filed her eyes as she once again studied me.

I ran towards her faster then she could comprehend and stabbed my wings though both her shoulders.

She gasped in pain.

We both hit the ground.

I extracted my wings from her cold flesh.

Victoria's fist punched my stone skin hoping that she could sending me flying.

When I didn't budge she knew that her attempts were fruitless.

I smile spread across my face.

Her face was now a mask of terror as she realized she was trapped and would die here in this forest never having able to succeed in her revenge.

"Tell James hello for me?" I whispered quietly in her ear.

Sobs rippled though her body as I ask this from her.

"Go to hell!" She cried.

I laughed.

"I'll meet you there."

With that I grabbed her hair with both of my hands and shredded her.

She had no time to scream because of the quickness of my actions.

As soon I finished I got some wood and swiftly made a fire.

The smoke of the fire did not sting my eyes as I burned her flesh to ashes.

The fire soon died as I stopped feeding it.

I remembered as I looked around me the body Victoria had been feeding off of.

Slowly, I walked towards it.

Tears prickled in my eyes as I looked down at the face I knew so well.

"Dad." I whispered.

My body collapse around Charlie's dead form.

I ran my fingers over his unmoving eyes that I had looked into so many times. As I slide my fingers across his eyes I knew they had closed. And then I buried him; marking his grave with a cross I made myself.

Images flashed though my mind as I remembered all the memories I shared with my deceased father.

"Bella?" a voice whispered behind me.

I turned around to look at Jacob.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Jacob looked between me and the newly dug grave.

"Victoria killed Charlie. I killed Victoria." I whispered.

"Oh, Bella."

He walked over to me, cautiously stepping over Victoria's ashes.

I felt this finger beneath my chin as he lightly pushed my face up- forcing me to look at him.

His eyes wondered down to my lips as did mine.

Then slowly he bent his head down and kissed me.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him back.

**Man that was beautifully long! Maybe my longest yet!! How do you guys like it! Well let me know in the reviews. Oh and by the way I require at least FIVE reviews till I update again! ) Now I have 45.**


	15. Notes II

**I know you all probably hate me right now because this isn't an actual update, but I thought that you would hate me more if I didn't tell you I won't be updating for awhile. This weekend my family and I are going out of town till Sunday so I won't be able to write/post anything this weekend. And on Monday me and my friend Monica are going down to Borders or Barnes and Noble to purchase the long awaited Eclipse (then she's spending the night). So don't expect an update till maybe Wednesday or Thursday!!!**

_-Violet_


	16. I WILL

**Yes I know I was suppose to update last week, and I'm so sorry!!!! I would go crazy with impatience if I were you guys! But hey, at least you had something to read while you were waiting… Eclipse!!!! Man that was a awesome book!**

Last Time:

_I felt this finger beneath my chin as he lightly pushed my face up- forcing me to look at him._

_His eyes wondered down to my lips as did mine._

_Then slowly he bent his head down and kissed me._

_Wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him back._

This Time:

As our bodies molded into to each other I have no memory of how we came to lay on the grass just a couple hundred feet away, or how each article of clothing were suddenly removed from our bodies. All I remember is the love that we shared for each other and how we made love for the first time.

"Does this mean I'm your boyfriend now?" Jacob asked after our heavy breathing had subsided.

His warm naked body that lay next to me was oddly comforting to my cold skin.

I laughed at his question.

"Yeah. I guess it does." I replied.

He chuckled.

I looked up at his beautiful face to meet his dark brown eyes.

"You've changed so much."

I looked at him curiously.

"What I mean is, not as much as the real you. Just your appearance." He paused to look me over; examining my hair and lastly my cold, black eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The vampire that bite me had black hair. So I not only inherited his vampirism but also his hair color." I explained.

"Interesting. At least you're still short." Jacob said with a smile.

I leaned into his face just inches away from his lips. My eyes glanced down to his mouth considering touching them with my own lips. I leaned in closer until only a blade of grass could fit between the two of us. Looking into his eyes I could read what he wanted; what he craved for.

Suddenly I drew back.

Surprise etched his face as he realized that I had quickly changed my mind.

"Oh, yeah?" I challenged. "I bet I'm faster then you!"

The surprise that covered his face disappeared as quickly as it came and he jumped up grabbing his clothes in the process and putting them on as swiftly as he could.

"I doubt it." He said in the same competitive tone as I had used.

He stared at me for a few moments with a small smile on his face. And then Jacob took off into the forest.

I couldn't resist my own challenge and charged after him with adrenaline widely pumping though my nonexistent veins.

Inhaling though my nose I finally smelled his scent that veered suddenly to the right of me. I sprinted in that direction as fast as I could.

After about a mile of sprinting I spotted him ahead of me, running in the forest.

Rapidly catching up to him I got into the crouch position I gently tackled Jacob from behind.

We both soared though the air until Jacob landed with a loud, "Humph."

We rolled around on the grass, fighting for the top position.

Forcing myself on top of him I pulled my hair back out of my face and stared down at Jacob.

"I win." I said triumphantly.

"And what is the first place prize?" Jacob asked with his warm smile that I loved so much was set against his beautiful face.

I grinned in response and leaned down to cover his lips with my own.

His tongue traced my full lips begging for entrance. Slightly opening my mouth I obliged. Our tongues danced with each other- each savoring every taste every sensation. I vaguely realized that his large and warm hands had slipped underneath my shirt and were gently running up and down my back.

He rolled over on top of me bringing his moist lips down to my bare throat; spreading passionate kisses across my neck down to my collarbone. Our bodies once again molded into one, like two puzzle pieces made for each other.

Jacob raised his head and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you." He said.

If I still had a heart it would be soaring at the sound of those three words that were so affectionately spoken. Would-be tears swelled up in my eyes with joy and happiness.

I brought my face close to his and rested my forehead against his own.

"I love you, too." I said.

Jacob closed his eyes and smiled. He slowly inhaled.

Suddenly Jacob's body went rigid as a statue carved of unmoving marble.

Jacob unlocked his tender hold on me and hurriedly slide away from me.

"Jacob, what's a matter?"

"You can't smell that?" He hissed.

I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath to keep from smelling Jacob's awful scent.

Inhaling the scents around me I smelt two vampires coming closer and closer every second.

"Run, Bella." He whispered.

Inhaling more strongly I recognized the two scents I had smelt before.

"Bella!" A voice from behind me yelled.

Turning around with my back to Jacob I saw William and Vallentina burst through the forest trees that surrounded us.

"Bella, we have to leave now!" Vallentina said urgently.

"What? Why?"

Jacob walked over to stand by my side and grabbed my hand.

"The Volturi are coming." William said.

My head began to spin and I squeezed Jacob's hand even harder.

He glanced down at me worriedly.

"You have to come with us before they find us, Bella." Said Vallentina.

I looked at Jacob's face then back to William and Vallentina, already deciding what I would do.

"I'm not leaving." I firmly stated.

"You stay, and the Volturi will lock you up in a cage and never release you." William said.

Vallentina's eyes were pleading with my own to come with them. I knew that she had come to consider me as her sister, and I realized that I too thought of her as my own sister.

"I am not leaving." I said through clenched teeth.

Silence rang throughout the forest as I exposed my thoughts. Vallentina looked devastated, William just looked pissed.

"Take her. I will distract them and hold them off to give you enough time to escape." Jacob said breaking the silence.

I snapped my head up to look at him.

"No!"

"It's the only way." Jacob stated calmly.

I positioned myself to stand in front of him.

He refused to meet my eyes so, I moved my hands up towards his face and put them on both sides of his head; forcing him to look down at me.

"Jacob." I breathed. "If they find you, they'll gladly kill you."

Slowly he meet my eyes.

"If it gives you enough time for you to escape then it will be worth it." He whispered.

"Please," I begged. "Don't do this!"

I brought his head down to mine.

Suddenly his lips were on mine with such intensity it took me a couple of seconds to respond. I moved my hands to his back and tangled them in his beautiful hair that was as smooth as silk. His own hands moved to the small of my back and pushed me toward his own body as our passion intensified.

After several blissful seconds he slowly pulled back.

He leaned his forehead and cupped my face with his hand.

"I love you." I said.

He smiled with the smile I had loved since the first time I saw it.

"And I love you."

And softly he kissed my lips.

When I opened my eyes, he was gone.

"No!" I screamed. "Jacob!"

I fell to the forest floor.

Sobs raked my body as I realized that my love had run to his death.

Suddenly, my arms were grabbed and dragged back with a firm force that not even I could break.

"No." I whispered again as sorrow filled every fibber within me.

I vaguely realized that William and Vallentina were speaking but I had tuned them out. Only one thing had mattered to me and now he had been taken from me.

* * *

Finally, William and Vallentina let go of me and set me on the ground. 

I looked up to see that they had brought be back to the cave.

"Where should we go William?" Vallentina asked as soon as she realized I wasn't going to take off after Jacob.

He thought for a moment while Vallentina patiently looked at him. Every second or so though, Vallentina would glance briefly at me then would quickly look at William.

Finally, William uncrossed his arms and looked up at Vallentina.

"I know of a mountain range with many caves that we could hide in. They are located in British Columbia, the Rocky Mountains." He said. "It will take us two nights to get there if we travel quickly and don't run into trouble. We leave tonight."

"We'll have to hurry if we want to get any miles in." Vallentina said.

I stood up.

"I'm not leaving without Jacob."

"Jacob's already cost us enough trouble already. We're not about to go out and save him from the most powerful vampire family in the world." William said firmly.

"He left me to save us! He deserves to be saved." I cried.

"How do you think the Volturi found out about us?" asked William. "Jacob's pack can hear his thoughts when they're wolves. Aro must have of come to see if you were really dead or if it was a fake." He paused. "He would have examined everyone that knew you, including the pack or Jacob himself." He spat his name.

"I'm going after him whether you like it or not, William." I too, spat his name.

His fist clenched in fury at this.

"You threaten to expose us?"

I laughed loudly.

"Expose what? Expose that we're vampires to a vampire family?" I laughed again. "I will go after him."

The caves suddenly became windy.

William glared at me with fury.

The wind became fiercer and fiercer and threatened to push me down.

"STOP!" Vallentina yelled over the wind.

She put her hand on his arm. William glanced at her and slightly relaxed, but the fury did not leave his eyes.

"I will help you, Bella." Vallentina said as she looked at me. "If Vincent was still alive, and it was he that was taken I would do the same thing."

I gratefully looked at her.

"Thank you."

She smiled.

Vallentina gracefully walked out of the cave with me following her.

I turned around to glance at William and he too decided to follow his sister.

**It's getting closer and closer to the end! Bella, Vallentina, and William go now to the Volturi so I expect at least 3 reviews for my next update. I now have 53.**

**Thanks!!**

_-Violet_


	17. First Light

**Since school has been demanding I haven't been able to write or update in awhile so I sucked some time outta the day to give you a chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Last Time:

"_Thank you."_

_She smiled._

_Vallentina gracefully walked out of the cave with me following her._

_I turned around to glance at William and he too decided to follow his sister._

This Time:

We ran as fast as we could though the dense forest. It was very early morning so we had a few more hours until the sun rose, then William would have to use his powers.

We arrived at Seattle airport within minutes wasting no time running in the forest.

The three of us snuck in through the main gates to take a look at the departure time's labeled on the computers above our heads. We found a flight that was leaving for Rome at 5:30 am.

Memorizing the flight number we went out onto the runway, stole onto the belly of the plane and waited.

None of us spoke in the darkness even though we could see each other perfectly well. William was leaning against the metal walls of the plane with Vallentina sitting at his feet. I sat adjacent to both of them with my knees curled up against my chest and my hands lightly wrapped around them.

We felt the plane power up beneath us as it started to take off.

I closed my eyes pretending to sleep. I wished that I could drift off into a dreamless sleep gathering my strength and energy while my lids remained closed. But alls I found when I closed my eyes was the evident fear I had been facing these last few hours.

With all my heart I wished that Jacob was beside me right now with his arm wrapped around my frozen skin.

Hours passed as the plane flew across the cold Atlantic Ocean.

"Is he worth it?"

My eyes snapped open as I stared into the darkness at William.

He looked at me and asked again "is he worth it?"

Vallentina was looking at me with a reassuring and understanding smile. She of course already knew the answer.

I looked at William trying to read his blank face. I couldn't read his face; it was a closed book as usual.

I stared intently into his dark eyes and he stared back.

"Yes." I whispered.

The wheels on the plane made a loud buckling noise as the released themselves in preparations to land.

Vallentina glanced up at William.

"Make sure we have cloud cover." She said to him.

He nodded once.

The belly of the plane didn't open for another twenty minutes so we had to wait, but we were ready. As soon as the door opened for the employees to unload the luggage we took off. To quickly for them to notice us except for a small breeze that may of caressed there skin.

Already the sun was hiding behind a cloud as William worked his magic.

We ran to the nearest map that was most likely printed for the tourist of the city.

If I'd of been here for another reason I would have enjoyed the beautiful city that was almost as old as Vallentina and William. The Colosseum that towered over us was a glorious sight of stone and age. But the mission that lay before us wouldn't permit me to enjoy anything.

Glancing briefly at a map we spotted Volturi. We had to go north for a long ways before we would reach the city.

We can as fast as we could; none of us stopped to pause and rest. We didn't need it. And with William with us everything was made easier. None of us spoke while we ran, we let the wind speak to us with scents that have been carried over thousands of miles and only we could smell it now.

Unnecessary breath made small clouds in front of us we breathed. Not once did our breath increase or decrease in rate. I was still amazed at how strong and powerful we were.

Suddenly I was hit with scents of a city; people, food, cars, and buildings.

I looked to my left and saw Vallentina looking at the city lights that spotted the skyline. She slightly grinned.

"Piece of cake." She whispered.

"What?" I whispered.

"They are so easily to smell out. We will easily find them."

"I already know where they are." I said.

Both Vallentina and William's head snapped up to stare at me.

William frowned.

"How?"

"I've been there before."

Puzzled expressions crossed their faces.

"Long story." I told them.

"Well, after this is done," Said William, "I would like to hear it."

He chuckled.

"I have all the time in the world."

I grinned.

"Lead the way, Bella." Vallentina whispered.

I nodded.

At the same exact moment in time, all three of us crouched down and took off to the city of Volturi.

**I am sorry this chapter is short. They'll see the Volturi next chapter! So it isn't long till the story ends!!!**


	18. Silence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mrs. Meyer's ideas. Her ideas belong to her, not me so don't sue!**

Last Time:

"_Lead the way, Bella." Vallentina whispered._

_I nodded._

_At the same exact moment in time, all three of us crouched down and took off to the city of Volturi._

This Time:

Leading Vallentina and William though the city was easier then I thought. Luckily we didn't run into any human civilization that were either walking along the streets or driving in their cars. Instead the streets were strangely deserted leaving an eerie atmosphere lingering in the air.

I lead Vallentina and William to the sinister stone building that housed the Volturi and their infamous guard. On the roof was a round dome with intricate carvings of ancient history. Beneath the dome were beautifully colored stain glass windows of all shades, and they were glowing with light that was coming from the inside.

"We will break in from the roof." William said boldly.

I turned to face him.

"Isn't that a bit dramatic?" I asked.

His black eyes were bright with excitement. He pulled his perfect mouth into a wide grin, flashing his white teeth.

"It will be fine." He chuckled.

"William, if they attack us, use your lighting. It will keep them back." Vallentina stated. "You ready?"

In response I released my wings and quickly pumped them causing me to shoot upwards into the air. I reached the top of the dome in less then two seconds.

Vallentina and William were right next to me when I landed. They to had their wings out.

I had never seen William's wings outside of their fleshy prison. I noticed that they were twice as long as mine and were a chocolate brown with a hint of red in them. They were of course perfect except for strange white marks that randomly streaked both of his wings.

He noticed my staring.

"Scars." He simply stated.

Vallentina chuckled.

"He fell on really sharp rocks the first time he ever flew." She said with a laugh in her voice. "It was hilarious."

"Yeah, for you it was." He retorted.

I laughed

"Ready?" I asked.

"More than ready." William said enthusiastically.

With that I loudly stomped on the dome of the roof with all my might.

We fell without worrying of damaging ourselves. Our wings were still spread as we slowly descended to the floor of the building.

As we were falling through the air I could hear gasps of terror and surprise.

When our feet hit the ground the building trembled, threatening to crumble. Hundreds of millions of minuscule cracks quickly spread beneath our feet, forever damaging the beautiful marble. All three of us landed next to each other with me in the middle. Vallentina flaked my left and William my right.

My wings had folded themselves instinctively around my body as we landed. I dramatically unfolded my wings and lifted my black eyes to the enemy.

In front of us stood the open mouthed face of Aro himself. Behind him stood his shocked brothers, Marcus and Caius. Other vampires littered the room some I recognized and some I didn't. But I did notice Jane and her brother, Alec towering over the man I came for.

"Bella…" He said.

Jacob lay on the floor with his t-shirt off leaving his muscled chest bare.

He looked at me with a loving expression. But in his beautiful brown eyes I saw a flicker of disappointment and pain.

I quickly looked away from him so as to not draw attention to him.

I looked back to see Aro's shocked face still staring at us with awe. As he heard Jacob voice my name aloud understanding filtered though his face.

"Isabella Swan?"

I didn't answer his question. I just started at him with cold dead eyes.

"My dear, I'm so glad you could make it!" He said enthusiastically.

I still didn't answer him.

I could tell he was uncomfortable with my firm silence that radiated off me. It took all my strength and will to not run up to him and slowly tear him to shreds.

Caius and Marcus walked slowly to Aro's side to get a full view of me and my companions.

"Your Jacob was hoping you wouldn't follow him." Aro said again.

Silence.

Aro looked uneasily at me. I'm sure he didn't expect this quiet yet fierce encounter. It unnerved him deeply.

He inhaled an unnecessary breath as if it would fill him with courage. But the only thing it filled him with was fear.

Aro walked up to me and put his pale hand lightly on my shoulder.

Quicker then he could comprehend I stabbed my wings though both of his shoulders and pulled him towards me.

Aro's personal guard tried to run up and help get their leader away from my stabbing grip.

Instead they were met with William's eclectically painful bolt of lighting. They staggered and painfully fell to the ground momentarily dumbfounded.

Aro's face was contorted with physical agony as I pulled him closer and closer to my face. Pathetic whimpers escaped his lips.

When his face was less then an inch away from my face I whispered, "Don't touch me!!"

With that I though him with all the force I had to the adjacent wall.

As soon as his body hit the wall we were attacked.

Marcus ran to me with a blow to the face. He tried to rip at me skin but was only meet with unbreakable stone. He pulled at my arms, unsuccessfully trying to rip out my arms.

I gripped his thin neck with both of my hands. Before I snapped his frail neck I absorbed his power in an instant. I didn't bother to give it back as I snapped his neck and ripped his white skin to shreds.

I turned to get Jacob and flying up into the broken dome.

I turned and saw that Jacob was in the hands of Aro with a silver knife at his neck.

"Join us Bella, and Jacob will live."

I looked at Aro.

The fighting around us continued without anyone noticing what was happening. They were fighting their battles and I was fighting mine.

"Let him go first." I said.

"No!" Jacob cried. He tugged at the knife desperately trying to escape. Aro's grip became firmer, the knife closer and closer to slitting his throat.

"Release him." I commanded.

Aro complied. He looked at me with a sinister smile. Then without warning he threw the knife towards Jacob.

For some impossible reason I was to slow. The knife reached Jacob before I could.

It hit him to close to the heart.

"NO!!!" I screamed as he fell to the ground.

I quickly ran to his side. Not yet killing Aro.

I laid down next to him grabbing his hand. His hand was already cold with death.

"Jacob!" I whispered. "Jacob, you have to stay with me!"

His breathing was heavy as he struggled to stay alive. His face was pale, to pale.

I leaned over him and looked into his eyes.

"I'll save you."

I moved my hands to the knife that had hit to close to his heart prepared to pull it out. I placed my hand on the handle. Suddenly his hand covered mine.

"You can't. The silver is to close to my heart. It's already poisoned me." He whispered.

"No, no Jacob. You can't die! I love you!"

"And I love you." He faintly whispered.

My body trembled.

"Please, don't leave me."

"I won't. I'll be in your heart, always. I love you." He whispered looking into my eyes.

I leaned down to kiss him one last time.

When I lifted my head up Jacob's eyes were closed and his breathing had stopped.

**I can't believe I just killed Jacob! (**

…**Review please!**


	19. Return of Tears

**I don't own Twilight but I do own this plot, William, and Vallentina.**

Last Time:

"_Please, don't leave me."_

"_I won't. I'll be in your heart, always. I love you." He whispered looking into my eyes._

_I leaned down to kiss him one last time._

_When I lifted my head up Jacob's eyes were closed and his breathing had stopped._

This Time:

The fighting around me stopped and silence rang though the air. No one moved an inch; everyone was watching me as if I were a movie.

Jacob's lifeless body was colder then my very own skin as I held him tightly in my arms, willing him to come back. I held him close to my heart as I gently rocked back and forth slowly.

I sobbed harder then I ever had.

After many minutes I realized that a strange wetness was running down my face. I reached my one of my pale hands to touch my cheek. Surprised, I pulled away realizing that I was crying actual tears.

If I wasn't grieving over the man I loved, I would have marveled over the simple fact that I could actually cry tears..

"Bella?" Someone whispered so quietly I barely heard it.

I looked up.

Vallentina was leaning over me, her golden hair reaching down to her knees as she bent forward. William stood behind his sister and staring at me.

She silently sat down next to me her long legs folded beneath her.

I looked down.

I could feel her eyes staring at my bent head wishing that she could look me in the eyes.

"I am so very sorry, Bella." She whispered.

This time I didn't look up to meet her beautiful face.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." I whispered fiercely gripping Jacob's body tighter crushing him to me.

Looking around the room every vampire's eyes were locked on me. As I swiftly lay my eyes on each and every one of them they took a step back hoping I wouldn't give them the same honor I gave their leader, Marcus.

But there was only one face I wished to see and he wasn't in front of me.

I gently stood up and laid Jacob's body on the ground.

I turned around and saw Aro staring at me with evident fear in his eyes that didn't escape my attention. He knew he had made a huge mistake in killing Jacob and he knew he wouldn't get away with it.

Slowly, I walked up to him. My feet made no noise as they silently walked over the cold marble.

When I was directly in front of Aro I pushed with a force unrecognizable even to me. I heard his breath knocked out of him as my hands touched his chest.

Aro's body went though the stone wall creating a large hole in his place. I ran out to meet him as he fell to the wet ground.

Before he could get up I grabbed his jet black hair and pulled him up to meet my eyes. He winced from pain the roots of his ancient hair were slowly being torn out.

"Please, please, don't kill me!!" He whimpered.

"You don't deserve to die."

I placed my free hand on his face and absorbed his power.

His eyes went pale and became unfocused. But as quickly as the expression came it went, and understanding swept across his face.

"No…" He whimpered realizing what I had done.

"Yes…" I whispered. Then I threw him to the ground.

I flew back up to the building and walked though the hole in the wall.

Everyone was staring at me as I went over to retrieve Jacob's body still trying to comprehend what I would do.

"Bella?" Someone whispered quietly.

My head jerked up instinctively at the sound of my name being called.

"Bella, is that you?"

I looked up to meet the eyes of Alice Cullen.

"Oh my gosh, it is you!" she said.

She ran up to me at lighting speed and wrapped her tiny arms around me giving me a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I saw what happened and I got here as fast as I could." She said as she glanced down at Jacob.

I smiled gently and slowly I took her hands and un-wrapped them. I walked over to Jacob's lifeless form and picked him up and walked out of the building of Volturi with Alice, Vallentina, and William following quietly behind me.

* * *

When I returned to Forks the weather seemed to reflect my mood. Everything everywhere was dark and gloomy. The air was heavy with moisture as was my tear stricken face. Deep blue and grey clouds blanketed the open sky, hiding the warm sun from view. It seemed as if the sun would never shine again in this rainy town.

I wasted no time in going to La Push.

I decided to go and visit Billy Black to explain everything that had happened to his beloved Jacob.

He reluctantly let me in knowing I bore terrible news.

At first Billy was furious at me and what I had done. His voice raised to a angry yell. But, when I told him about how Jacob volunteered his life, knowing the consequences, he understood and his eyes filled up with pride at the bravery of his only son.

But as soon as I brought in his son's body his face fell and his eyes became watery. His body suddenly sagged in his wheel chair at the sight of his deceased son.

His face of timeless wisdom became a mask of sorrow and grief as he hugged Jacob and cried. I looked at him with remorse wishing that I had never let Jacob into my heart and that this had never happened to either of us.

As Billy wept for his son, I slowly walked out of the small house that held so many happy memories.

Without looking back I ran back to Alice, who patiently awaited me at the invisible border of vampires and werewolves.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Four Years Later**

It had taken me one thousand, four hundred and sixty four days to heal and yet I still had a small tear in my heart. I knew it would never heal.

But for now I would do all I could to be happy.

I walked hand in hand with Edward as we walked along the edge of a crystal clear lake on the northern edge of England. The sand was small, fine rocks with small black pebbles randomly located every few feet apart. Every step I took my small feet sunk slightly into the damp ground leaving outlines of my footprints next to Edwards.

The sun shone on the lake making it glisten and shine in our eyes. Ever since I cried since Jacob's death everything had changed. I could now walk out into the sun without burning, but without reflecting millions of sparkles unlike Edward.

I turned my face towards him. He was already staring intently at me.

He brought our intertwined hands up to his full lips and lightly grazed them. That simple touch brought a smile up to my lips.

"You look lovely."

I just smiled in response.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said.

I pulled his hand down as I sat down and laid on the soft sand.

The edges of the water came up and tickled my toes as I stared up at the sky. Creamy white clouds ran across the sky and a slight breeze ruffled the trees that surrounded the lake. The trees contained birds that celebrated this beautiful day by singing loudly. It was nice just to close my eyes and be able to take the day in.

"Mommy!" The voice of a young child called out.

My eyes snapped open and I jumped up as quickly as I could. My eyes darted around franticly looking for the source of the voice. As my eyes turned to the left I found a small boy with dark, beautiful silky hair and light brown skin staring at me holding up a small treasure.

"Mommy, look at what I found!" He cried excitedly again.

I exhaled a long breath of relief. I left Edward lying on the sand and walked over to the boy.

"What did you find, Jacob?" I asked with sincerity.

"Look at this shiny rock." He exclaimed a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Wow that's so pretty sweetheart."

Edward came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "We need to start heading out. Alice would be disappointed if we were late for Jacob's birthday party."

"Ssssh!" I said, putting my pointer finger up to my lips. "It's a surprise party. He doesn't know!" I whispered.

Edward grinned.

"She'll still be mad."

I leaned down and whispered in my son's ear, "We have to go honey."

"But mommy… I don't want to!" He whispered fiercely. His dark brows furrowed in a determined set face. His dark brown eyes so much like my own looked at me with pleading eyes.

"We'll come back tomorrow if you want to. I promise."

He looked at me with a doubtful expression.

"You promise?"

I grinned. "Yes, I promise."

He stood up and I brushed the damp sand that clung to his light washed jeans. His tiny hand slipped the small rock into his pocket and then reached up and took Edward's hand.

Then suddenly Edward swiftly picked him up and swung him around above his head all the while Jacob was screaming, "Daddy!!" Then he started to giggle happily.

I grinned widely.

"Come on, lets go." I said.

Edward reached over and took my hand. And with that we walked hand in hand with Edward carry Jacob Black's son and with me holding tightly onto his hand, to afraid to let him go.

**

* * *

**

**This is the where the story ends. And yes the little boy named Jacob is Jacob Black and Bella's son. When Jacob died she was already pregnant but she didn't know.**

**I don't plan on writing a sequel, but I'm glad you all like the story and thank you for the reviews!**

_-Violet_


End file.
